Ostracize
by TobiasMaxRidEverdeen
Summary: THIS IS NOT DIVERGENT BUT IT'S KINDA LIKE IT! Apparently Ostracize is to make us independent, to need no one to help us. It is to make you an adult, to be responsible in what you do. Set in a dystopian future, crumbling to pieces. Facing, new found love, betrayals, heartbreaks, deep dark secrets, and losses. Please read! I suck at summarys... It's better than it sounds, trust me!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey ppl, I'm TobiasEverdeen! This is my new story that I made... Umm... So I hope you like it! Pls R&R! My First Ever Story... And I didn't spell check or check any grammar... SORRY! Anyways HERE! **

* * *

OSTRACIZE

CHAPTER 1

Today is the day. The day I will have to endure famine, and thirst for a week. I ordinarily have enough to drink and eat, but for today, and the next week I won't. I sluggishly get up, and swing me feet over the bed, if you could even call it that, the fact that it is harder than stone itself. I look around my room, I will never see it again, ever. My walls are plain white, and I have only one window which is usually covered in fog, though today it isn't. I stare out my window and see the dark cloud covered sky, then I shift my eyes to the yellow grass, and the bumpy, rugged road. It was different before, or so my parents told me. Clear blue skies, smooth paved roads, bright fresh grass, and finally no Ostracize. I shiver, 16 years and I might die within the next week. I don't want to die... I don't.

"Mila." Someone yells my name, and snaps me back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I shout back flatly.

I hop off my bed and slip on a red t-shirt, some old jeans that fray at the knee, because I know I will have to change at the Exude anyways. I grab a pair of ancient sneakers, and I snatch a coin from my dresser beside my bed. On one side it has a type of animal, what was it my parents told me it was? A bear, that's what it is. On the flip side a woman is on it. The bear and the lady are gold color, and on the outer edge of the circle is silver.

I swing open my creaky, rotten wood door. Taking just one step out of my room, my brother Corbin, charges toward me and hugs me. I realize he has watery eyes, and is crying. I hug him back, I don't know why he's hugging me, he wouldn't do this. I pull back, then immediately guilt rushes through me.

I touch my hands to his chin, and lift his head up so he sees me. "Hey, it's okay, what's wrong?" I say sympathetically.

"You-You're going to die, aren't you?" He manages to gasp out through sobs. This comment shouldn't offend me, but it does. I don't feel sympathetic for him anymore, but rather angry. Corbin drops his head down again and stares at the ground.

"Corbin, look at me," I yell, and I know I shouldn't. "I'm not going to die. You know that, I won't die." I still am shouting at him, though it feels like I am scolding him. I don't know if I said that to reassure him, or myself. I want to believe I won't die, and I will survive Ostracize. Though I have no hope. Corbin stares at me for a second and stops tearing.

"I think I'm going to go get changed," he says turning on his heel towards his room. "See you later." Corbin finally says when he's at his door.

I walk into my room again, and I slump on the bed. I don't think 13 year old Corbin would care at all if I died... Would he? Why would he hug me even? I mean I'm not much of a hugger, neither is he. Well, whatever he thinks I don't care, I need to focus on Ostracize, and how to survive it. I guess first of all I'll need—

"Argh!" I shout out in frustration, though I don't know if I'm shouting it to myself, or Corbin, he stole my coin.  
"You little rat. You thief, you stole my coin," I yell, trying to sound intimidating. "Screw you Corbin, I hate you." I am angry now, face red.

"Basta—" I get cut off, by my mom creeping into my room.

"Mila," she says in a soothing voice, clapping my back. "Calm down, and, well don't curse, please. Here." She hands me the coin with the bear.

"Thanks." I reply to her.

"Get ready to go to the Exude." She says, and with that she pats my back, and leaves my room.

I stare at the coin again, my dad told me he got it from somewhere, he didn't specify though.

I get up from my bed again, and walk over to my door. I step outside, into the dark, dank hallway of my house.  
Then I move over to the kitchen, and greet both my dad, and mom, they are cooking. Then, he walks in, Corbin. I try to avoid looking at him, don't look, don't look.

I manage it for breakfast, not to look at him. My family, and I walk over towards the Assemble Building. It is a two-story building, with a bit of red here, and there, the color is peeling, turning it into white-ish. There are plenty of windows, or, used to be, they are all shattered, or either there are no windows in the spaces at all.

We walk up to the doors, and I pull one open. I walk in, and people, lots of people are here. Of course, this event is mandatory that you must come, there must be plenty people here. I look around, and I start to walk over to where the other sixteen year olds are.

"Mila," my dad calls my name, and I feel someone grasp my arm. "We love you, all of us, we love you, remember that." He hugs me, and I hug him back.

"Mom," I meant to say it bravely, but it turns out as a strangled cry. "Mom." I try again, and this time it's worse, my voice breaks, and I feel my eyes stinging with tears. I blink to try to hold them back, and manage barely.

"Mila," my mom sighs. She hugs me, and I feel safe, she is strong. "You're going to be fine, it's only going to be for a week, and then you'll get to see us again, you will be safe. You're going to get your own house after Ostracize, don't worry." I know she's trying to reassure me, and it's somewhat working.

"Mom, wha—what if I die?" I gasp out, trying to blink back tears again.

"You won't die." She kisses me on the forehead, and leaves.

I step into the cluster of sixteen year olds, some are together cracking jokes, maybe to ease the nervousness? Though some others are standing still, shaking, maybe because they're nervous, or even scared, in my case.

We are in the front of the crowd, facing Tarquin, our Leader, and his right hand man, Lazarus.

Tarquin is a middle aged man, with slick black hair. He wears a white dress shirt, and a blazer as black as the night sky over top. His pants a white dress pants though, he reminds me of black and white tiles. Tarquin has dark black eyes, that look threatening, and his mouth is in a straight line curving down at the tips. I don't trust him... Why would I even? Why am I thinking this? He did this, he is killing us.

Lazarus on the other hand is younger, he looks about twenty-years old. He has light brown hair, and has a plain black t-shirt, with an unzipped grey hoodie on top. He wears navy blue jeans, and some black runners with a worn out sole. His eyes are dark green. I would think he's normal, but the fact that he is carrying a gun frightens me. He paces back, and forth in front of Tarquin, alert.

I see other guards, but they're not all as important as Lazarus.

"Welcome to the Exude," Tarquin's voice booms across the building. "We would like to hope the best of luck to our sixteen-year olds, that they may finally turn independent after the Ostracize." I drift my eyes back towards the families, and scan the crowd for one of my parents, or surprisingly Corbin. I can't find them. I shift my eyes back to Tarquin.

I've heard this before so I barely pay any attention. Tarquin is explaining what the Ostracize is for. All sixteen-year olds on this day, June 6th must survive a week in the perilous woods, without any provisions. It's not as easy as that, if it was that easy no one would die. There are beasts out there, creatures that you have to outrun, outlast, outsmart, and kill if it resorts to that.

Apparently Ostracize is to make us independent, to need no one to help us. It is to make you an adult, to be responsible in what you do. I don't believe any of that trash, I think Ostracize is for something else, I don't know what it is yet though. I've heard rumors though, that Ostracize is to keep tabs on the population, because we don't have enough food, and water, and shelter. I don't believe that at all either.

I know something that is true though, one year no one returned. Not anyone at all, not even the instructor that went with them. There was a riot, and they killed our previous leader, Magnus. We elected Tarquin to be our new Leader after, or else it would have been chaos, and we would have all died.  
There is something weird about the Ostracize.

I realize I was chewing on my fingernails, they are chewed up all the way to the beds. I look at my hands, and see they are shaking, like the rest of me, I am scared of dying.

Once the Exude is over, all of us, the sixteen-year olds are escorted to the second floor of the Assemble Building. Here we will get our clothes, and a few basic provisions.

"Listen up!" Lazarus snarls. "This isn't a joke, or a stupid game."

I find him more intimidating now than when he was guarding Tarquin. I shiver, but it's not the temperature, I don't know what it is really.

I notice that Tarquin isn't here. Where is he? He should be here introducing our instructor. Something is wrong, this isn't normal.

"Hey! You," Lazarus points at me, he stares at me narrowing his eyes. "Wake up. Stop daydreaming, little girl." He snaps, and I find this offensive.

I mean, I look young to be sixteen, but I'm no little girl. I want to say something to Lazarus, make him feel bad. I think it through, but before I decide to say anything, HE walks in.

A tall man, or boy I should say, who appears a bit older than I am walks in. He wears a black hoodie, with the hood over top his head. I don't know what shirt he wears underneath. Some brown cargo shorts are what he wears for the lower part of his body. A grey pair of sneakers cover his feet. His eyes are light brown, they melt right through me... His hair is black, or dark brown? I don't know that. He looks... Handsome. Wait, why am staring at him? He won't notice me as anything other than his small, little girl student. To add to that he carries a knife about the length of my forearm, and it frightens me.

"So? Are you going to apologize?" Lazarus continues, and he brings me back into the real world. He glares at me, and some of the other sixteen-year olds copy him.

He completely disgusts me. I finally muster up the courage to say something back to him.

"I am no little girl," I snap back at him, and everyone stares at me, even the boy with the knife who just came in. Heat rushes to my cheeks, and I probably look as red as a tomato.

"I-I mean..." I stutter, and I think I shouldn't do this. I have to though.

"Yeah. You heard me, I don't need YOUR help," I make sure I look him in the eyes when I say, 'Your'. "I'm going to survive Ostracize, and you won't be helping me do that."

I shouldn't have done that, I think to myself. Lazarus crosses the room now, and heads towards me.

He grabs me by the collar of my shirt, and lifts me up with one hand, he is strong. I clench my teeth, and close my eyes. My breaths become faster, and I wait to anticipate what will happen to me.

"You don't need my help surviving do you?" I feel his breath against my face, it's warm, and I feel too close to him.

I try to squirm my way out of his grasp, but he is too strong.

Then I hear some one saying something.  
"Come on Lazarus, leave her alone." I open my eyes, and notice that the boy with the scary knife said that.

Lazarus finally loosens his grip, and lets me crash to the ground. I wince as I hit the floor, and a jolt is sent up my spine. Then I try to crawl to my knees, and a girl with blond, curly hair offers me her hand, and I take it, and pull myself up.

"My name's Cyra, yours?" Cyra whispers, barely audible.

"Me... Umm... Oh... Mila." I finally answer her.

"Shut up Lorcan," Lazarus scolds him. So that's his name, the boy with the knife's name is Lorcan. Then Lazarus is yelling obscenities at him, some of the words I don't even know. Some of the sixteen-year olds are grinning, and laughing, but some are wide-eyed, and scared. That's probably how I look.

Lorcan looks defiant though, and his expression is blank, he is not scared neither amused by this nonsense.

"No, Lazarus stop this," Lorcan says, stopping Lazarus right in his tracks.  
"We need to hurry, we're short on time." He explains to Lazarus as if he doesn't know anything.

Lazarus shoots daggers at him out of the conner of his eyes. He mutters something about him dying under his breath.

"As you may know already, this will be your instructor, his name is Lorcan, though you can call him anything you want," Lazarus cruelly grins at the last part, and Lorcan shifts uncomfortably.

"Anyways, here," he picks up a cardboard box that contains a load of black bags. I don't know what is with us, and the color black.

Lazarus hands, or should I say throws us all a black bag.

"Don't open them yet," he yells, and his voice echoes across the room in all directions. "You're going to need them for Ostracize, but just take out your new clothes you will be wearing for a week, or the clothes you will die in rather." The hair on the back of my neck stands, I could die in these clothes. But I won't die, will I?

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Lazarus shouts.  
"Get changed!" He yells now.

This is uncomfortable, I mean I don't want to undress in front of everyone here.

"Mila, what are you going to do about it? Just not change?" Cyra questions.

"No..." I retort, and my cheeks heat up.

"Well then?" She asks.  
"I don't want to strip in front of everyone here either, do you think I want to?" I know I will have to change sooner or later, so I decide to do it now.

I heavily sigh, as I slip my red shirt off, and put the other black shirt that we're supposed to put on, as fast as I can. I want no one to see me. I don't know why black is people's favorite color here, it's too... Dark, and gloomy, and sad. I pull down my old jeans, and try to find the OTHER black jeans we are obligated to wear. I grasp them, and fit my bare legs into them.

Out of the corner of my eye I see that Lorcan is staring at me, I look at him, upset. He quickly twists his body, and faces the door.

Heat flushes into my cheeks, and I head towards him after I'm changed, bag slung over my shoulder. He knows I'm angry at him, and he knows I'm behind him now, he doesn't turn though. Then I shiver again, I forgot that he is my instructor, and that he has a deadly knife in his hand. But before I can turn, and leave he speaks.

"What?" He asks like he did nothing.

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why were you looking at me?" I ask.

"Go get ready to leave now, Lazarus is coming." He tries to change the subject, and I realize he is just an idiot.

"Excuse me?" Lazarus interrupts.  
"Why are you talking to HER, Lorcan?"  
He asks Lorcan, and I catch a tone of anger in his voice.  
"You're not supposed to talk to these..." He stumbles, and tries to think of a word. Lazarus finally continues.  
"...Bastards."

It hurts, I mean to be called that. He is sadistic, and cruel.

"No," I interrupt. "I came to talk to him, it's just-I mean sorry, I'll just leave now..." I say this to him. For some reason I said this. Was it because I want to be honest? Or was it because I owed Lorcan? Was it because I don't want to see Lazarus angry anymore?

"I told you." Lorcan mutters under his breath, he meant that to me.

"What's your name?" Lazarus asks.

I don't feel like I should tell him, but I'm already in enough trouble with him as it is.

"Mila." I say weakly.

"Well Mila, we're going to keep an eye on you," he smiles. "You can leave now."

I walk away from them, and return to where I was before.

"Hey. Mila, what was that all about?"  
Cyra asks.

I don't feel like telling her. Instead I decide to say: "You sure ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

"Well, I'm sorry." She replies with an edge of attitude in her voice.

"Hey, Toby." Cyra calls out across the room.

I hear a heavy sigh from somewhere, then a voice.

"What do you want now Cyra?" Toby yells from somewhere.

"Come over here." Cyra replies.

"Where exactly is, 'over here'?"

"Umm... Mila do you mind lifting me up?" This question sounds weird.

"Uh, sure, whatever." I reply.

I interlock my fingers, and she lifts one foot, and puts it on top of my hand. Then she pushes herself up with my head. Cyra waves wildly towards my right, and a few seconds later a boy a bit taller than me appears from the crowd. She jumps down, and pats my shoulder.

"Toby, this is Mila. Mila this is Toby." She introduces me to him.

"Actually," he retorts. "My nickname is Toby, but my actual name is Tobiah."

"Oh, well, what do you want me to call you?" I ask.

"Any name is fine."

"Okay."

"Shut it," Lazarus finally says, I guess he was waiting for everyone to get ready. "You will finally leave, and go to Ostracize. Everyone follow Lorcan."  
He wanted us to be gone, stating the obvious.

Lorcan waves us over, to follow him. We exit the building, and I notice that it's raining. I like the smell of wet pavement though, there's something about it.

We keep on walking, and someone shoves me into a puddle. I hear laughter behind me.

"Nice one Tiberius." Someone says.

"Thanks, Jacob." I'm guessing that was Tiberius.

"It's Jake." That must have been Jacob, or Jake.

I try to get up, but another person pushes me again knocking me into the shallow murky water.

"Pfsh. Sadie." A girl's voice says that though.

I try again one more time to get up, but someone knocks me down yet again with their foot, and puts it on my back.

"Hey. Stop that, leave her alone." That I know, was Toby.

The foot leaves my back, but I can still feel it on my back. This time I manage to get up without problem.

I can finally see them for the first time.

"Tiberius, Jacob, Sadie, Annora?" Toby seems confused. "Why are you acting like this?"

"We figured since we only have a few days left to live, we should make the most of it." Replies Jake in a bubbly tone.

I know it's Jake because of his voice. He has dirty blond hair that sticks out in every direction, and crystal clear blue eyes.

"Yeah." Says Tiberius.

Tiberius has black hair that goes down to the bottom of his neck. His eyes are black too.

"Well that's not a very good way to make the most of it, you don't have to take it out on others." Toby's eyes look sad.

"Who cares if we take it out on others? Who cares if we get into trouble?" Annora sounds carefree.

She has blond hair, very light. Her eyes are grey-ish, green.

The other girl must be Sadie. He hair is light brown, and her eyes are sea green.

All four of them walk away from Toby, and I.

I look at the puddle I fell in, and I see my reflection. My hair is brown, and frizzy. My eyes are brown too, and my face is splotchy. My black clothes are all wet, I feel really cold, standing here in the rain alone. I want to cry, but I know I can't, and I'll force myself to not cry.

"Come on Toby," I hear Cyra's voice behind me, and she starts walking towards me. "You too Mila."

We run to catch up to the rest of the sixteen-year olds.

There's a tall fence here, with barbed wire on the top. Behind the fence lies a vast forest with ginormous trees, and brush. Lorcan stands in front of the gate that allows us to enter the forest that many of us will die in.

"First of all, you my want to have some friends to depend on if you want to live. Second, you will want to find some water, and food once you get in. Last, there are a few things in you bag you have with you, and you will need them." With that Lorcan opens the gate, but no one goes in, so he goes in first.

We all follow him in. The air is humid, but fresh, and whenever you take a step, the ground feels hollow under your feet. I like it.

"Umm... Cyra, Toby? Maybe we should stick together for this?" I know I want to live, and I know they do too.

"I think that sounds good." Toby says.

"Yeah." Replies Cyra.

I notice a boy who's back is against a tree, he is alone. I walk up to him, and he backs up from me.

I finally can see him better for the first time. His hair is blond, and wavy. His eyes are dark blue, and almost look black. He, of course wears the same thing as me.

"Hi. What's your name?" I ask, I'm trying to sound kind, but I struggle with that.

"Micah." He says

"You could join us you know? Do you want to? I mean, we could all have better chances of surviving Ostracize." I  
offer Micah.

"Really? You aren't joking right?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"No, come on." I tell Micah.

Everyone still hasn't left yet, we are still afraid of splitting up. We walk over to Lorcan, though I don't know why I am walking over to him. Before I reach him, I hear a blood-curdling scream. Then more screaming, and growling?

Suddenly I see Sadie on the forest floor, screaming in pain, clutching at her leg. She doesn't stop screaming. I look more closely, and see blood, lots of it. Her hands are deep, dark red from all the blood draining out of her. Then a wolflike creature springs out of nowhere, and starts ripping her apart. I can't bare to watch so I turn around, away from her.

I hear, and see people screaming, and laying on the floor. I see guts, and blood stains on the floor, it makes me sick. Cyra, Toby, and Micah are still here, eyes wide, scared to death. I see shadows everywhere, swiftly jumping, and tearing people apart, growling.

Then one lunges at me, and I'm frozen, I'm going to die here, on the first day. I  
won't even make it past today. I'm going to die.

* * *

**A/N**

**So... There it is! If I get at least 3 reviews I will post chapter 2! Thx! I Hope you like it! (I think that this story sucks by the way...) Can anyone change my opinion? (Well... I'll probably always be this way anyways.) **

**~TobiasEverdeen**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hello it's TobiasEverdeen again and this is chapter 2! I got two reviews... *le spazz* So Thank You! Again I didn't do any editing or spellcheck/grammar, anyways on with the story! :)**

* * *

OSTRACIZE

CHAPTER 2

"Mila!" I snap out of my daze as someone yells my name, and lunges towards me knocking me off balance, and smacking me onto the ground.

That person falls on me, and I feel uncomfortable. The person gets off me, and I finally see who it is, Lorcan. He looks at me for a second, and shifts his gaze to the wolflike creature, I can see it clearer now.

It has fierce yellow eyes that look terrifying. Its coat is as black as the night sky that is above me. Its claws, and teeth though are red with blood, and they are razor sharp. Blood drips down from its mouth.

It snarls, and stares at Lorcan. He doesn't cower though, Lorcan is brave. He holds the long knife in front of him, ready to attack. I admire him for that, for saving my life, and his bravery. Great, I think, I owe him again. I hate owing people, I don't like to live like that either, but if I don't do something for him I'll feel terrible.

The creature growls loudly, and jumps not towards Lorcan, but at me. It bares its fangs, and claws, and its eyes glint in the moonlight. Before it does anything, it quickly gets stopped by Lorcan.

He jabs the wolflike creature in the stomach, with his arms length knife.  
The beast's blood spurts in my face, and it feels warm, it's disgusting. I gag at the smell.

I get up, and see that Lorcan is pulling the knife out of its stomach. I crawl to my knees, and then stand effortlessly.  
He finally tugs the knife free, and the creature lays there, motionless.

"Come on, it isn't safe here," Lorcan motions for me to follow him. I don't go though, I don't want to leave my... Allies? "Hurry up, you can bring your friends." He finally says.

"Fine, let's follow him." I nod to Cyra, Toby, and Micah.

We run away from all the screaming, and shadows, and blood. Leaves, brush, and branches cut my face as I run. It has stopped raining, and the night sky is clear so that you can see the full moon, and the glowing stars. For some reason I have the urge to go back, and help them. But why would I? I have to survive not THEM.

We reach a clearing, and I can see a silhouette of a tall tree.

"Climb," says Lorcan. We all stare at him wide eyed like he is the craziest person on earth.

"I said climb," his voice is louder now.

"Fine, don't. You're going to die out here then." He shrugs. Then he digs the knife into the tree, and lifts his feet up to a knot on the bark.

He keeps on climbing with ease, up to a fork in the tree.

"Well? Are you going to stay down there?" He yells to us from up above.

"Well, I don't want to die." I say.

I head over to the tree, and put one of my hands on a knot. I try to lift myself up, but it's not as easy as it looks, Lorcan did it so well though, why can't I?

"Here." Lorcan shouts, and throws down the knife. I grab it, and stick it into the tree.

This is easier, but not by much.

I realize I'm halfway up, but I don't want to look down, it will surely scare me.

But I do look down, and see that Micah is behind me, followed by Cyra, then Toby. I feel dizzy, and then I start to wobble, I'm going to fall now. I will die because I fell off a tree, after I survived the beasts, that would be an idiotic way to die.

But I feel arms wrap around me, and the trunk, and someone's chest against my back. I can feel steady breaths against my neck. I stop wobbling, and instead I shiver, and the hairs of the back of my neck stand. It feels weird, I have never had contact with anyone other than my family. Not even friends, well I didn't even have any... Except, maybe Nero, but he died, I don't want to think about him anymore, because I'm still depressed about his dying.

The only way you would meet someone is at the Assemble Building for events, or just outside around your neighborhood, and I didn't go out very much.

The arms snap back instantly after a few seconds, and I look up at Lorcan. It's as if he has jealousy written all over him in Sharpie, I can tell by the look on his face.

I start to climb again, and I reach the sturdy branch Lorcan's sitting on. He reaches his hand over, and I grab it, maybe a bit too tightly because my knuckles turn white.

I hand him the knife, and Micah scrambles onto the branch. His cheeks are red, and I know why. I feel like I should slap him, but I don't do it, he helped me I guess... Or did he do that because... Because he likes me? No! I try to clear that thought away, but I don't. I mean, I'm not pretty, and plus he just met me anyways, he couldn't.

Then Cyra, and Toby mount atop the branch. I open my mouth to ask: "Are you okay?" But it doesn't come out because I get interrupted by a shriek of fear.

There it is again, and I see a shadow of a girl running to the tree, she's being chased by one of those wolflike creatures. She reaches the tree, and tries to scramble up it, screeching for help from us.

She manages to make it past halfway up, but the beast hasn't given up, and it's clawing the trunk, and jumping, trying to reach her.

"Meriall," Cyra yells, she must know her. "Meriall." She shouts again.

Meriall is taking one more step up to a small branch, that looks floppy, when she does it snaps, and she falls with it plummeting to the ground.

I barely just see Meriall, and her limbs bent at awkward angles, but that doesn't last long. The creature starts ripping her apart, and guts spew everywhere. I can't look so I turn around to face Lorcan, he is staring down at her.

Cyra loudly cries out a sad sob. Toby hugs her, and leans in, but he hesitates, is he going to kiss her? I was right he presses his lips to hers without thinking, but Cyra pulls away swifly.

She looks at him in astonishment. Then her eyes turn puffy, and red, she blinks many times, and I know she's holding back tears.

Cyra shoves past us, and climbs to the next sturdy branch.

"I-I think I'm going to go apologize," Toby says quietly, almost a whisper. "See you tomorrow." With that he climbs to the same branch that Cyra sits at.

"Umm... I think I'm gonna sleep too." Micah says hesitantly.

"Okay." Me, and Lorcan reply in unison. We look at each other, and I can't help but suppress a smile after all that's happened today. He smiles back.

Micah moves over almost to the edge of the branch, and takes a sleeping bag from the supply bag that I almost forgot I had. He lays down, and falls asleep.

I look down. The beast runs away from the tree, and all I can see below is deep dark splotches of blood, and insides.

Then I remember something, I open up my bag, and reach into the pocket of my crumpled jeans that I wore earlier today. I find the coin with the bear on it, and pull it out.

It glints in the moonlight, it's like a flashlight, reflecting light into the distance.

"What's that?" I look to where the sound came from, and it's Lorcan, I forgot he was here.

"Oh. Umm... Just, nothing," I reply flatly.

"I asked what it is. It's definitely something, or else you wouldn't be holding IT." Lorcan retorts.

"I don't — I mean — Just here, take it." I say handing him the coin.

He looks at it, and furrows his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Hmm... It looks like a Toonie," he remarks, a bit too brightly.

"A what?" I ask confused.

"A Toonie. It's like Threnk, but instead..." Threnk was our method of paying things around here.

"It was called... Umm..." He looks up, and blows air out of the side of his mouth. Then he looks back at me, obviously he didn't know the word.

"Money. Instead of Threnk it was called money, in the past. This used to be worth two Threnk, back then." He explains, it's like he's a history expert.

"You see, Eruthelore used to be called Canada, or United States, I'm not sure where we are now," he says. "Anyways, where'd you get it?" He continues.

I feel like I shouldn't tell him, but I can't resist, and I do.

"My dad," I say. "But he didn't say where he got it." Lorcan hands me back the 'Toonie', and I slip it into my pocket.

"Oh." Lorcan says, and he opens his mouth to say something else, but I have something else on my mind, and I interrupt him.

"Why were you looking at me? Why did you save me?" The words just blurt out of my mouth, and I regret asking that.

"Umm..." His face turns bright red, and I laugh. He manages a smile, his teeth are bright white, and straight.

"Why?" I insist.

"Well... Because... Uh..." He doesn't know what to say, and I think I know what he IS trying to say.

I laugh again, as his cheeks turn more red.

"Because I like watching people." He says, and I know he is a liar. He's a bad liar.

"You like watching people get changed?"  
I ask raising one eyebrow. This comment makes Lorcan's face even more red than it was before.

"No... I mean..." He lets out a frustrated sigh.

"You're a bad liar." I say laughing quietly.

"Yes. Yes I am a bad liar," he responds after a few seconds, looking up at the star covered sky.

It's one of my first times seeing stars. Usually lights from houses, and buildings are shining, blocking any stars from sparkling in the dark sky.

"Aren't you planning on saying something else?" I ask, and I know he'll say he doesn't, but I know he does because he looks embarrassed by something.

"Well... Umm... No. I don't have anything to say." He's worse than even Colbin. Liar.

"But you DO have something to say though, don't you?" I implore.

He sighs, he might declare himself, but he's hard to crack.

"Why are YOU so interested in knowing? Hmm?" I knew it, he won't say anything. But he'll ask about me instead.

My cheeks turn hot, and I know I'm blushing.

"I asked you first." I say jokingly, maybe he'll buy that?

"You know what? Fine, I'll tell you," he is going to tell me now, and I don't know what to expect. "I like..." He is going to say it, now. "...To save people." He says in a bright voice, and smiles. Why is it so hard for him to tell me? I frown because I'm frustrated of playing this kids game.

I let out a loud sigh. He looks at me, and he knows I'm upset. Maybe it wasn't best for him to do that.

"Lorcan, it's obvious," I say, and my voice is louder than normal. "I know why you saved me. I know why you looked at me. Just give up, and declare yourself."

"What? What's so obvious? I know what's obvious, that Micah likes you." I freeze at what he said, I didn't expect that at all.

"No," I say, my voice is almost in a shout now. "YOU like me. Not Micah. Why do I have to say that for you? Why couldn't you have said that? Three simple words: I like you." Micah made it obvious today that he likes me, but I tell Lorcan he doesn't.

"Fine, I like you," he says quietly. "There I said it, you happy now?" He seems angry, but I don't know why he tried to hide it if it was so obvious.

"Yes, I'm happy," I smile at him, he doesn't smile back though. "I like you too." I say in a whisper.

We stay there in silence for a moment, avoiding any eye contact. Then Lorcan finally speaks up.

"Did I hear you say you like me?" He seems less angrier, and he smiles.

"What does it matter to you?" I snap, I'm still angry.

He sighs, and I realize he was just holding back his anger because his voice is louder, and a bit frightening.

"I told you why it matters," he stares at the blood, and gut covered ground beneath us. "Because I like you."

"Yeah. I know you do, but—" I get cut off.

Lorcan leans in, and I think he's going to kiss me, I'm shaking, and feel nervous of what's about to occur.

He kisses me on the cheek, and I feel like I just got electrocuted. It sends trills of energy through my body, and something stirs in my stomach but I can't quite place it.

When he pulls back I feel bubbly, and I have this weird type of feeling that I've never had before. I blush.

"Why do you like me?" This question is bugging me, and I want him to answer it.

"You're brave, and independent, and strong, like the way you stood up to Lazarus, remember? You're pretty, and you're—" I interrupt him.

"I am not pretty." I almost yell.

"Okay, so you're not pretty? Well to me you are. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You have that one thing, that I need. I don't know what it is though." This makes my stomach churn, it feels good. But I blush anyways.

To be honest, I don't know what to say to him, so we just sit there staring at each other, and his eyes melt me.

"So? Umm..." I brake that silence, and I feel guilty.

"Mila." he puts his hand on my cheek, and moves his thumb in circles. I put one finger to his mouth because I don't want him to speak.

He leans in, and presses his lips to mine, but he pulls back before we almost touch, this is all new to me so I must've done something wrong.

He just scans my face, and maybe looks a bit surprised?

"You don't care?" I don't know what he's talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you didn't slap me, or anything like that."

"Well, this is all new to me, and I wouldn't slap you."

"This is new to me too."

He smiles, and puts his hands on my cheeks. They feel warm, and I shiver now. He leans in, and presses his lips to mine, this time he doesn't pull away when we touch our lips together. The energy spreads through my body, and the churning in my stomach is growing faster. After I don't know how long we've been like this we finally pull away. My first kiss, and I loved it.

I move closer to him so that we are sharing the same air. I hesitate at this but then I wrap my arms around his neck. He puts his arms on my hips, and pulls me in closer. His chest is against mine, and I can feel his heartbeat quickening like mine. I am scared of this just like he is. He kisses me under my chin, then he kisses my forehead, then my cheek, and his lips creep to my lips. I shiver, and grip his shirt tightly, hoping he won't notice.

But he pulls back, and whispers in my ear.

"Why are you afraid of me?"

I release my grip on his shirt, and draw back my hands to my sides, Lorcan frowns.

"I-I already told you, this is all new to me, and I don't know what to expect. I mean you're two years older than I am, and..." I don't know what else to say.

"How do you know I'm two years older than you?" Lorcan asks, curious.

"Umm... I just assumed. I mean I didn't know you were eighteen." I answer back politely.

"Oh. Anyways, as I've said before, this is new to me too, Mila. And, yeah that humongous two year gap is really unconquerable don't you think?" He meant the ladder jokingly, and it's true but I'm still not sure.

"I know," I admit. "But... Can we just take it slow?"

"Okay." Lorcan hugs me, and I swing my arms around him.

"Mila," I hear someone's voice, and it's growing louder as it repeats my name.  
"Mila. Mila. Mila!" Now someone is shaking my shoulder, but I don't want to wake up. I hear a sigh, then someone kisses me gently on the cheek, Lorcan.

I open my eyes, and try to blink the sleep out of them, then I rub my eyes with my hands. I look at Lorcan who's face, and lips are inches from mine. I move back, and hit the back of my head against the trunk of the tree.

"Owch!" I exclaim, rubbing the back of my head with my hand. My head is starting to throb now, great.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" He scoots over to me.

I groan. "Yeah, I'm okay. If you minus the fact that my head is pounding." I grunt.

Lorcan touches the bump on the back of my head softly. I wince as he does, and he snaps his hand back, looking at my eyes sadly, but he doesn't coddle me.

It's very early, and the sun is just barely rising.

Then my stomach rumbles, and I notice I haven't eaten lately, I'm not thirsty though, oddly.

Lorcan laughs, I like his laugh, it isn't deep, but it's a kind of light laugh. I can't help it so I roll my eyes.

"Looks like someone's hungry." He says it sarcastically, poking me in the stomach, forcing me to suppress a laugh.

I look behind Lorcan, and see that Micah is already awake, but he looks sad, and I knew that Lorcan was right.  
But he tries not to show it.

"Well, I'm hungry too, and thirsty." Lorcan jumps, and almost falls off the branch. He would've if Micah hadn't tugged the hem of Lorcan's shirt.

I laugh again, and he shoots daggers at me, but I continue laughing.

"What was that, Lorcan? Scaredy cat." I say.

"Mila. Please. Just, shut up," Lorcan says obviously annoyed. "Micah, next time, please give warning when you're about to talk?"

"Why? Are you scared?" Micah says proudly.

"No! No I'm not scared, it's just..." There he goes again. I should call Lorcan from now on: 'The Very Bad Liar'.

"Lorcan, better off you don't lie because you just make things worse for yourself." Micah tells him.

"I'm that bad of a liar?" He asks.

"Yeah. You are." I interrupt.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know that?" Now he's trying to throw me under the bus. I like him at times, but mostly, well he annoys me.

My face turns red, I don't want to tell Micah that Lorcan likes me, or else Micah would be devastated.

Then Toby, and Cyra come down from the branch above us that they were sleeping in. Just in time, good.

"So? What's new?" Toby asks.

My eyes gaze over to Toby, and Cyra's interlocked hands, they smile at each other.

"Well look at you," I exclaim. "What happened to you last night? Hmm?" I question raising my eyebrow.

They both look at their hands, and let go of each others hands.

"N-Nothing," Toby stutters.

Cyra laughs.

"What?" He says nudging her.

Cyra puts her hand on his chest, and leans in, Toby puts his hands on Cyra's hips. They kiss, and it's just them in their own world, they'll ignore us so I just look at Lorcan.

He runs over my face hungrily, and I know what he wants, but that can't happen because Micah is here, and I don't want him to feel bad. So I give him a dirty look, and he looks away.

"Yeah. That SOMETHING that happened last night... We just well, you know talked, and THIS happened between us." Cyra says happily, feeling for Toby's hand, and they interlock fingers again.

"Oh." I say looking at Lorcan, he grins. That's EXACTLY what just happened between us last night, I smirk.

"Well half of you are probably already dead from last night's attack, and you're all probably scattered everywhere, so there should be only minor attacks now unless we somehow manage to bunch up together, and we should search for food, and water." Lorcan says matter-of-factly, I agree because now my stomach is aching for food.

"Yes please." I plead.

"Okay, but first we should check what you have in the bag since we have the time right now." He says.

I snatch my bag from the branch, open it up, and find a sleeping bag, a water bottle, (with no water sadly), a knife, some matches, some weird looking sunglasses, and my clothes that I wore yesterday to the Exude. I stuff everything in my bag again, but make sure to keep the knife in my hand because you never know what's going to happen here.

"Careful when you use that Mila." Lorcan says tauntingly, I scowl at him.

"Well I'm going to wait for you down there, see you." Then Lorcan swings his feet to the trunk, and starts scaling down.

"Well... I hope I don't fall, here goes nothing." I stab the knife into the trunk, and TRY to move down the tree, but I'm moving as fast as a turtle.

I swore to myself I wouldn't look down after what happened yesterday, so I keep my oath. Instead I look up, and see that Micah is slowly making his way down, followed by Toby, then Cyra.

It feels like I've been climbing for hours, but it's only been a few minutes. My hands are starting to throb with pain, just as my head does.

I glance down for a bit, and Lorcan is a few feet from the bottom, I am several feet from were he is. It was a horrendous mistake to look down, I broke my promise. I feel queasy as I was last night, and bile comes up into my mouth, I swallow it back into my stomach.

I drag my foot down to the next foothold, but I am too dizzy to feel it. I slip, and my hands let loose of the branch, and the knot I'm holding on to.

Then I fall, my mouth is open but I can't tell if I'm screaming because the wind is screeching past my ears, and whipping my hair into my face. My eyes are closed so I can't see anything, and even if I had my eyes open, I would be going to fast to see anything.

Then I have the same thought as I had yesterday, I am going to die right now. Then I hit something, the forest floor.

* * *

**A/N : Noo, is Mila going to die? Probably not cuz I'm working on chapter 5 rite now... Kinda short chapter sorry :/ But that's cause it was the only way to leave you with a cliffhanger! I like leaving people with cliffhangers ;) Anyways I will try to update faster, I'm updating pretty slow cuz I'm writitng this story on my IPod and then transfering them to my computer, and then posting it! And I needed to come up with a name for the country/nation/city/town/whatever you want to call it (Okay I know _the place_) so that's why it took me even longer to update chapter two! As always please review it keeps me writing! Thx, Bye! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SO HERE IS CHAPTER 3 UP! FINALLY! I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN UP, AND YOU MIGHT SEE SOME CHANGE IN MY WRITING IN CHAPTER 5! ANYWHO ENJOY!**

* * *

OSTRACIZE

CHAPTER 3

I continue to fall though, then I remember that Lorcan was climbing below me, so I must've hit him. I'm so stupid.

Then I DO hit the ground this time.

The blow knocks the wind out of me, and I start wheezing, looking for some air to breathe. It's as if there is no more air left in this world.

But then I remember all about Lorcan, and look below me. His eyes are shut, and he's gasping for air, just like me.  
Then he opens his eyes, and sighs in relief. Me, and him both stop searching for air, and stare at each other for what seems like hours, but in reality is only a few seconds.

He rubs his thumb against my cheek over, and over again. We don't move, it's like we don't want to ever move. My body presses against his, and I can see him tense up, realizing that our body's are touching.

Then I break from my daydream with him, and remember that Micah is here, so I try to get up. But I fall back down onto him, my ankle punctures with pain. I twisted my ankle, it's at least better than dying.

"Mila, are you okay?" Lorcan says with a concerned look in his eyes, whispering to my face.

"What do you think Lorky?" I ask jokingly. I just called him Lorky? I'm not sure what he'll think of THAT.

"Did you just call me what I think you called me? Lorky, really?" He smiles.  
"You can call me whatever you want, just as Lazarus said you could."

I grin at what he said, and he laughs, but stops abruptly, wincing in pain.

"What's wrong?" I ask quickly because I want to know if he's okay. I realize that I do care about him now.

"I don't know honestly. But my spine, and my heel are killing me with pain." Lorky says with a pained look.

I hear a thud, and then a voice. It must be Micah, Toby, and Cyra.

"Come on you two lovers, get up." Cyra says. I want her to shut up because Micah is standing beside her. But me laying on top of Lorky isn't any better.

"We-We can't though." I manage to say to her, intending to get up again but failing.

"Oh really? Oh it's okay, you can just stay here loving each other, then getting killed by another one of those beasts. I think that sounds good. Huh? Go ahead make out before it's too late. Well, go ahead have—" I cut Cyra off, sometimes she can be a idiot, I've noticed.

"Shut up," I say weakly. "Just please stop talking. I mean I can't get up, I twisted my ankle, and Lorcan's back, and heel are hurting him. Can't you see. Help us, don't just stand there." I said that mainly because it's true, but also because I don't want Micah to hear her crap she's talking about us, even though it's true.

"Oh... Sorry," Cyra says sincerely, she's idiotic yet kind, unlike me. I'm just plain stupid. "Come on Toby, Micah. We have to help."

They come towards us, and Micah hauls me up. His expression is blank, so I can't tell if he's jealous, or if he doesn't care anymore. I bring my arm around his shoulders, and lean on him, bending my knee to keep my foot off the ground.

"It's okay." Micah whispers into my ear.

I don't reply to him, guilt is ripping me apart. I hate it.

I see that Lorky is kind of being carried by Toby, and Cyra. He drags his arms around Cyra, and Toby's shoulders, then he slouches, and lifts his foot so that the heel won't touch the ground. His head is facing down, but he lifts it up to look at me.

"We can just stay here you know. We don't have to—" Toby gets interrupted by Lorky.

"What, do you want to die! Is that what you want?" Lorky says angrily. "Mila, and I can do this. Don't worry about us. Right Mila?"

I'm traumatized by what happened, and didn't pay attention to what Lorky said, so I say something unintelligible. "Umm... What did you say?"

He let's out a frustrated type of sigh. He breathes in heavily to calm down.  
"I said that we can continue, that we can still do this Mila. Right?" Lorky says as if he's talking to a baby. I wish I could punch him now, but he's injured enough, so am I.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah we can still move on, don't worry." I say.

"Alright." Toby says.

"Umm... Are we gonna be carrying you for the whole day?" Cyra asks, she looks already worn out, just barely after a day of Ostracize.

Lorky glares at Cyra through the corners of his eyes. "Well, I'm in no shape to stand alone... So..." He holds the 'so' too long, waiting for Cyra to concede.

"Yeah, I know... Forget what I said." Cyra says right after Lorky finishes his long, 'so'.

"Umm... Where exactly are we supposed to go?" Micah asks, his voice is soft, and not very deep.

"To the east. There's a small beach there, well I mean a lake is there, with a tiny beach. There's fish, and we can drink some water too." Lorky's voice on the other hand is in between, not too soft, yet not that rough either. His voice is on both sides too, it's not that deep, but it isn't high pitched either.

"And... Uh... How are we supposed to know where east is?" Micah asks.

"Here," Lorky reaches into one of his cargo shorts' pockets, and pulls out a rusty, old looking compass. He underhand throws it to Micah, and he catches it with ease. "Use that."

"Uh... Yeah, sure." Micah says.

We start walking, or well at least only Micah, Toby, and Cyra are walking normally. Lorky, and I are half limping, half being carried, my ankle still aches with pain, but I continue.

"Should we stop here for a while?" Toby asks up ahead, but I can't see with all this rock. Rock?

I hear a trickling of water in front of me, and then Lorky replies: "Yeah, just for a bit though."

Micah, and I near the voices, and we see a small creek with some rocks on the shore. No wonder why there was rocks, but thick forest spreads across in every direction I see after the rocks stop.

Lorky is sitting on the edge of the stream, with his uninjured foot in the water. Then he shivers, I figure the water must be cold. He cups his hands, and puts them in the stream, filling them with water. Lorky lifts his cupped hands filled with water up to his mouth, and gulps the water down.

Toby, and Cyra have the same containers I got from the supply bag, and are filling them with water, taking huge sips of water until none is left. Then they repeat over, and over again.

Micah sets me down gently, in front of a giant rock, so I can lean my back against it. I stretch out both my legs, and see in front of me that my ankle looks deformed. Lorky is a few inches away from me, but he doesn't acknowledge my being here.

"Are you okay?" Micah says so quietly, not even elephants could hear what he said.

"Yeah... You can go fill up you water bottle. I'll be fine don't worry." I'm a liar, all I've said, or done to Micah has been a lie. Then this horrible feeling comes into me, it's like this monster of grief is inside me.

It starts spreading through me, starting from my heart, trying to crawl out of me. My heart is speeding up, and my breathing becomes immensely faster, I close my eyes, and let out a shriek. I thought it was loud, but no one heard it, good. I open my eyes up again, and blink the blurriness out of them.

No one heard it except Lorky who's sitting right next to me patting my back. I have no clue how he got here, with his injuries, and all, but I don't ask because I don't mind him being here.

"Are you all right?" He questions.

I open my mouth but the words don't come out.

"It's okay. Umm... Do you want me to fix your ankle?" I don't want to say anything right now, so I just nod to him.

He crawls over to my foot, with the twisted ankle, on his hands, and knees, then kneels in front of me. Lorky lifts my foot up with his nimble hands, and places it in between his legs, so I'm touching him... THERE. I freeze, and stare at him.

"Really, Mila? That's what you're thinking about right now? I don't want to do... Well you know what I mean... THAT." He noticed me staring at him, but I already knew he didn't want to do THAT. I blush, because to tell the truth it IS really stupid to think like that when he's trying to help me.

"Okay... I'm going to count to three, and then I'm gonna pop your ankle back into place. Ready Mila?" Lorky says waiting for my 'ok'.

A few seconds pass, but then I manage to squeak something out of my mouth.

"Yeah." I say finally, I'm not sure what to expect of this.

He nods. "One..." He looks up at me. "Two... Three!"

"Wait! No, not yet!" I yell. It's too late though.

He pushes my ankle up, back into place with a crack, of bones. Nothing's broken though, but it hurts like hell.

I holler out in pain, yelling, screaming. Then I'm cursing Lorky, but he ignores me. I kicking wildly pushing him away from me, and hopefully doing some damage for all he's done so far. The others are too far to hear anything, so I don't care.

"Stop it, Mila! Stop it!" He bellows with such force, I shiver, and then I immediately stop.

"You need to let it heal, so don't do anything stupid, or put any weight on it yet. Though that's you, stupid, so just stop being yourself, for at least a day." He scoffs, with a smile.

"Lorky, you do know I hate you now!" I start off as a whisper, escalating the loudness in my voice to a yell.

He laughs, and crawls back over beside me, on his hands, and knees again.

"Yeah, I do." He whispers into my ear, then starts playing with some of the locks from my hair.

Now I'm upset, he's so... What's the word?... There's no word to describe him. He's either the lovable Lorky, or the cocky Lorky. I can't change his personality, so I just have to go with the flow.

He puts both hands on my cheeks, they feel warm, and reassuring, that we will survive this. Then he leans in, and puts his lips to mine. They're not warm, as they were when I had my first kiss. They're cold, an kind of refreshing, probably because of the freezing water he drank a few minutes ago. I move my lips against his, but I'm not quite sure if he likes it. He does though, because we continue kissing. My body is full of electricity, as if I just got electrocuted, and there's jitters inside me.

"Well, well, well... Look who got together now? Hmm...?" We were so lost in our own world, but someone interrupted us. I swiftly pull away from his lips, but I miss his mouth moving against mine right away.

I turn to look at the correspondent person who said that, I don't recognize the voice that spoke. Tiberius, said that. Behind him stand Jacob, and Annora. I stay there, staring at Tiberius, challenging him.

They all laugh, and then Lorky puts his arm around my shoulders. He gives them all a threatening glare.

Tiberius grins. "Love is childish," Annora's eyes grow sad, then I automatically realize that she likes Tiberius. What a bad taste in boys she has. "Come on are you gonna continue kissing? Make out! Have-"

"Shut the hell up, Tiberius! They don't love each other, they just..." Toby cuts Tiberius off, and tries to find the right words. He is walking up to us, then he stands beside us. "They're just close friends, they have known each other since they were kids, right?" Toby sighs, and he means to say that we should respond with a 'yes'.

"It's true." Now I feel like such a liar, I've lied too much to my friends. Maybe I shouldn't have a boyfriend, or any friends even. I should just be left alone, to try to live through Ostracize, all alone.

"You're lying. We just saw them kissing!" Jacob retorts.

"That's not true! Micah likes Mila! Why would they-" Toby realizes what he just said, and quickly covers his mouth.

"Screw this. Come on Jake, Tiberius, we should go, this is useless." Annora says, still sadly. She must've had a big crush on Tiberius, but her heart is broken now. I feel the need for revenge, just like Jake said, we only have a few days left to live, so why not make the most of it?

"Annora has a crush on you!" I blurt out. Annora blushes, and narrows her eyes down to me. I feel a pang of pride inside myself, it feels great.

"I do not!" Annora retorts.

"Who me?" Jacob says. "Eww!" He says disgusted.

"No, you Tiberius!" I say. Now I feel better. All the guilt, and anger are being replaced with accomplishment, and pride.

"Me? Annora! Why? How?" Tiberius definitely does not know how to handle this news.

Annora blushes, and declines this again.  
"You liar! I do not, at all. That would be stupid! Love is useless..." Annora trails off at the ending of her phrase, she wants to tell him, but she knows she can't.

"Annora, you're one of the worst liars I've ever met." Tiberius says.

"Reminds me of someone, Lorky." I mutter under my breath, so only Lorky can hear what I've said. He nudges me in the side with an elbow.

"If you like me then, just forget about me. Because I'm going to be nothing more than your friend-ish bully." Tiberius says, harshly.

Annora let's out an angry sigh, and starts toward me. Her fists are clenched so hard, that her knuckles turn white, her face is red with anger. Her grey, and green eyes look very angry, and her eyebrows are furrowed.

She's a few inches away from me, then she leans over, and pulls her arm back. She's going to throw a punch.

"Lorky," I croak out quietly. "Help me."

She pushes her fist forward to make contact with me, I close my eyes, I don't want to see this.

Then I feel someone put their arm in front of my chest, that person leans over so their body is covering most of my upper body.

"No!" Someone yells, Lorky! It sounded like him.

Then I hear a grunt of pain, it sounded like Lorky. Someone scoffs in mockery, and I hear footsteps clanking on the rocks below their feet.

I still have my eyes closed, because I don't want to see any of this horror.

I can feel someone gasping for air on my lap, and their breaths are warm.

"What's going on here?" A person demands, I recognize that voice, Micah. I don't have time to feel sorry for myself, or him right now, so I ignore the fact that he's here.

"Tiberius!" That was Cyra, she sounds angry.

I need to open my eyes now, but I can't, because I know I'll cry. Lorky's injured even more. But I open them anyways, and try to fight back tears once I see Lorky on my lap.

I'm blinking fast, looking at my surroundings, holding back tears. Toby is holding Jacob by the collar, and it's surprising. Kind Cyra isn't looking so kind right now. Annora, and her are tousling on the rocks, trying to pin each other down. Micah is challenging Tiberius, his fists are up, but he's no match for Tiberius. Micah is lean, and less buff than him, not strong enough to beat him though. I don't want to watch.

I quickly shift my vision to Lorky who's lying on my lap, looking pathetic.

"Lorky." I say quietly. It's over, I can't fight the tears back no more. My eyes swell up, and they become hot, and puffy. My vision becomes very blurry, and warm tears fall down on my cheek, they stream down until the bottom of my face. Then they fall, on Lorky. I let out a few sobs, until I lean down on Lorky's back.

I stuff my face into his hoodie, and all I see is blackness. I don't care if his back is injured anymore, I just need to let out tears. My hand looks for his head, and it creeps into his short, dark hair. I move my fingertips through his hair, back, and forth. I still have my face in his black hoodie. It's been a long time, but I'm still crying.

"Mila..." I hear him utter. I lift my head, and remove my hand from his hair swiftly.

"Oh! Lorky!" I say loudly, but not loud enough so that everyone hears.

I immediately stop crying, but my eyes are still red.

I manage to lift him from my lap, and hold him, so that he can see my face.  
We both help each other stand up. But he takes note that I've cried, and touches my cheek with the back of his hand, then puts it at his side again.

"Mila, what happened to you?" He asks.

"It's nothing..." I've lied again.

"Then why were you crying?"

"I-I, because, didn't Annora punch you? I thought-" I hug him, and then he sighs.

"Mila, please get off, you're hurting me." He pleads. I need to let go, but I don't, because I COULD lose him.

I close my eyes, but get interrupted by  
a yell, it was Cyra's. I snap back, but make sure to steady Lorky by putting my hands just above his hips.

I look at Cyra, nothing seems to be wrong, but her face is in her hands, covering it, so no one can see. I can hear her sobs though, and I know she's crying.

Then I hear another scream, I look around, an see that it came from Jacob. Then Toby hollers, followed by Micah, then Annora, and Tiberius.

They're all holding their faces with their hands.

"Lorky? What's wrong?" I ask, concerned, my breath quickening as I inhale, and exhale.

"I don't know," his eyebrows furrow, and form a crease between them, like he's thinking. "Another attack, that's all I know."

"Oh." I say flatly.

I stare at the ground, and suddenly see something disgusting, crawling to us. I shriek, and it's very high pitched. I usually have a lower voice then any other girl.

"What is it?" Lorky says quickly, wanting to know.

"Th-That!" I yell, pointing at it. IT. It's a blood red bug, with too many legs to count. It's fast, and crawling towards us. It looks so slimy, I almost throw up, but I swallow back the bile. Its body looks as if it's as long as my arm, and long antennas. A giant bug, gross! I wonder if that's what caused them to scream, and continue in this state, crying?

"Holy crap! Mila, stay back." He pushes me behind him, with his arm, but I make sure to keep steadying him, and I peer over his shoulders. He moves his hands to his hoodie's pockets, and hits the pockets with an open hand, looking for something.

"Damn it!" He bellows, it scares me to see him angry like this.

"Umm? Lorky?" I say quietly.

"It's my knife. I left it at the tree." He lets out some type of exhale to show that he's frustrated.

I realize that the red, slimy bug is getting nearer. We don't have time for blubbering right now.

"Lorky!" It seemed like a strangled cry. It's like my voice cracked.

He lifts his foot, and stomps with all his might, squishing the red bug to just a red spot on the ground.

I sigh in relief. "Thanks."

"No problem, we should-" He stops talking, and becomes sloppy, leaning back, then eventually falling backwards. Luckily I catch him before he smashes against the ground, my poor Lorky.

I'm not strong enough to hold him like this forever, so I set him down carefully on the rocks. I lower his head slowly to my lap, but he sits back up. He covers his face with his hands, and curls up like an armadillo. Then the crying begins.

* * *

**A/N: OKAY DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW IT KEEPS ME WRITITNG! THX! AS I SAID BEFORE YOU WILL SEE SOME CHANGE IN MY WRITTING MAYBE... IN CHAPTER 5! I ALREADY FINISHED CHAPTER 4 BUT IT'S ON MY IPOD SO THAT'S WHY I'M TAKING KINDA LONGR TO UPDATE, ANYWAYS THX! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: READ THIS! OH. MY. JOSH. I AM SOO SOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in like... A zillion years! But finally here it is! I had a Writer's Block and I had to deal with that pansycake called L.I.F.E and also I was reading a lot... I forgot to mention last chapter in the author's note: Special thanks to 126 for the tips :) I used some of the tips in chapter 5, so I hope you notice some changes in my writing next chapter. Anyways off to the story! (Finally) Oh and there's a bit more minor swearing in this chapter than in the previous ones.**

* * *

OSTRACIZE

CHAPTER 4

"Lorky?" I beg for him to hear me. I don't want to lose him now.

I take a sideways glance at Cyra, Toby, and Micah who are still covering their faces, and crying.

Then I hear an odd sound of rocks moving, under feet, lots of feet. I think of what it possibly could be, it can't be any other sixteen-year olds because that's too many.

Shortly later, after a few seconds I see a red wave crashing towards me, moving faster each second. I realize that they are the bugs, they are just a few yards from where I am standing now.

The army hasn't stopped yet, there appears to be millions, and millions of bugs behind the first few that are sprinting towards me now.

I scream, in high hopes that someone will hear me. My yell stops abruptly though after a few seconds, because I'm running out of air.

They're here now, just some inches away, I have to do something. My only choice is to step on them, just like Lorky. LORKY... I remind myself about him, and remember what happened to him. He curled up, and started crying.  
It's my only choice though.

The bugs are a finger nails distance to my foot. Without thinking this any longer, I smash my foot against a bug.

Black spots start covering my eyes, so I can barely see at all, only that the bugs are starting to crawl on me. I swoon around for a while, then finally drop to the ground on my back.

Now everything is all dark, I can't see anything at all.

**_"MILA!" A STRANGLED CRY COMES FROM SOMEONE I CAN'T QUITE SEE. "MILA!" THIS TIME THE VOICE IS STRONG, AND URGENT. _**

**_ALL AROUND ME WORN DOWN BUILDINGS, DEAD GRASS, AND DEAD TREES SURROUND ME. _**

**_MY LEGS AUTOMATICALLY START MOVING, AND NEXT THING YOU KNOW I'M IN A SPRINT, HEADING TOWARDS THE VOICE THAT CALLED MY NAME. I'M JUPING OVER CRACKED ASPHALT, AND AVOIDING GAPING HOLES ON THE STREET. BUT I'M NOT MOVING AS FAST AS I COULD NORMALLY. _**

**_I STOP SO ABRUPTLY, THAT I ALMOST TIP OVER. I PEER MY HEAD, AND LOOK AT MYSELF IN THE PUDDLE THAT SEEMS AS LARGE AS A LAKE. _**

**_TO MY SURPRISE MY FACE LOOKS... YOUNG, I LOOK YOUNGER, AND I'M SHORTER. _**

**_THEN I REMEMBER SOMETHING, NERO. I REMEMBER DOING THIS, RUNNING AS FAST AS I CAN TRYING TO REACH HIM, TRYING TO SAVE HIM. _**  
**_I'M TEN AGAIN, AND I'M RACING TO SAVE HIM. _**

**_"MILA! HELP ME!" THIS YELL BRINGS ME BACK TO REALITY. NERO, I NEED TO SAVE HIM, I HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE, BUT I NEED TO HURRY. _**

**_I START SPRINTING TOWARDS NERO, WHERE THE VOICE CAME FROM. _**

**_AS I'M RUNNING I FEEL MY EYES ARE SLOWLY GETTING FILLED WITH WATER, THEN THE WATER STARTS TO BLUR MY PERIPHERALS. EMOTIONS ARE CONTROLLING ME NOW, AND TEARS ARE WILDLY SPILLING OUT OF MY EYES, AND STREAMING DOWN MY CHEEKS, HITTING THE COLD STREET. _**

**_I CAN'T LET MY EMOTIONS TAKE OVER, THAT HAPPENED TO ME BEFORE, AND I LOST HIM BECAUSE OF THAT. NO, I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN NOW. I'M TEN AGAIN, BUT IN MY MIND I'M STILL A SIXTEEN-YEAR OLD GIRL, WHO IS STRONG, AND WHO CAN DO THIS. _**

**_I HARSHLY WIPE MY EYES WITH THE BACK OF MY HANDS WHILE I'M RUNNING TO SAVE A LIFE. _**

**_AFTER SOME TORTUROUS DISTANCE THAT I RAN, I FINALLY REACH HIM. _**

**_HE'S BEING HELD BY THE NECK, IN A CHOKING POSITION, DANGLING OVER THE EDGE OF ONE HUGE DITCH IN THE STREET. HIS LIPS ARE TURNING BLUE FROM LACK OF AIR. MAGNUS... MAGNUS IS HOLDING HIM. THAT SON OF A BITCH._**

**_HIS HAIR IS CUT SHORT, AND IT'S GREY, HE LOOKS TO BE ABOUT HIS MID FORTIES. HE HAS A HOLSTER, MOST DEFINITELY CARRYING A LOADED GUN, HE WOULDN'T MIND KILLING ANYONE. HE TURNS HIS HEAD AROUND, STILL HOLDING NERO IN A CHOKING POSITION WITH BOTH HANDS. _**

**_HE LAUGHS EVILLY, AND SPEAKS UP BEFORE I CAN SAY ANYTHING TO HIM._**  
**_"SO... YOU FINALLY MADE IT. DIDN'T YOU? YOU WANTED TO SEE HOW NERO DIES? HMM..." I DESPISE HIM, NO THAT WORD DOESN'T COMPARE TO HOW MUCH I REALLY DO HATE HIM, NO WORD CAN. _**

**_"PUT HIM DOWN!" I SCREAM AT HIM, IN RAGE. "UGH! YOU EVIL LITTLE BIT-"_**

**_"WOW LITTLE GIRL, WATCH YOU LANGUAGE." HE INTERRUPTED ME, I ACTUALLY COULDN'T CARE AT ALL WHAT LANGUAGE I USE, I WOULD'VE SAID IT IF HE HADN'T CUT ME OFF. _**

**_NERO IS STRUGGLING TO LIVE NOW, HIS EYES ARE CLOSED, BUT HE'S TOO WEAK TO EVEN MAKE ANY EFFORTS TO STRUGGLE AGAINST MAGNUS. FOR SOME ODD REASON HE REMINDS ME DEEPLY OF LORKY. IT'S FUTILE! _**

**_I NEED TO ACT QUICKLY, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE AGAIN. _**

**_SO I LUNGE AT MAGNUS'S LEGS, AND KNOCK HIM OFF BALANCE. HE CRASHES TO THE GROUND, THEREFORE LOSING GRIP ON NERO'S NECK, MAKING HIM FALL. I STAND UP, AND SNATCH THE COLLAR OF HIS SHIRT, AS FAST AS I CAN, AND HAUL HIM UP TO SOLID GROUND. _**

**_HE'S LOOKING FOR AIR NOW, AND BREATHING SO FAST. HE SNAKES HIS ARMS AROUND MY BODY, AND I DO THE SAME. _**

**_"MILA, THANKS." HE SAYS IN BETWEEN HEAVY BREATHS, WHILE HUGGING ME. THEN NERO DOES THE BRAVEST THING EVER, HE PUTS HIS LIPS TO MY CHEEK, BUT AFTER A FEW SECOND HE LEAVES, AND PUTS HIS HANDS TO HIS SIDES. _**

**_NERO BLUSHES, AND OPEN HIS MOUTH TO REBUT PROBABLY. I PUT MY FINGER TO HIS MOUTH. _**

**_"SHH... IT'S OKAY, I'M NOT UPSET." I WHISPER. _**

**_"NO... IT'S NOT ABOUT THAT, DON'T TURN AROUND, JUST RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN." I'M TOO STUBBORN TO LISTEN TO HIM, SO I TURN AROUND ANYWAYS. _**

**_MAGNUS IS RIGHT BEHIND ME POINTING THE BARREL OF THE GUN AT US, NOW I KNOW WHY NERO DIDN'T WANT ME TO TURN AROUND. _**

**_"DON'T MAKE ME SHOOT!" MAGNUS BELLOWS. "JUST LEAVE THE BOY ALONE, AND YOU WILL LIVE LITTLE GIRL. IF YOU RESIST, I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU! AND I WON'T CARE!" HIS WORDS ECHO THROUGH THE ABANDONED STREETS, AND ALLEYS. _**

**_"NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS. YOU'RE OUR LEADER." I RETORT. _**

**_"WHO GIVES A SHIT!" HE SHOUTS._**

**_"WHO GIVES A SHIT? NO TRUE LEADER WOULD ever SAY THAT." I RESPOND. _**

**_"I DON'T CARE IF A TRUE LEADER WOULD, OR WOULDN'T SAY THAT. YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT ME BEING A LEADER?" I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT. "WELL, IF YOU THINK THIS is ABOUT BEING A LEADER, YOU'RE SO, SO WRONG. THIS IS SOMETHING MORE. HE KNOWS SOMETHING, THAT BASTARD!" 'HE KNOWS SOMETHING', THE WORDS BOUNCE OFF MY SKULL, AND STAY TRAPPED THERE. _**

**_"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I ASK CONTORTING MY FACE INTO A SUSPICIOUS ONE. _**

**_"YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO UNDERSTAND ANYTHING, GIRLY, BUT HE ISN'T, HE KNOWS." MAGNUS SAYS. "ENOUGH OF THIS CHITCHAT, YOU BETTER LEAVE GIRL, OR YOU BOTH DIE." HE STILL POINTS THE GUN AT US._**

**_"MILA... IT'S OKAY, JUST LEAVE, GET TO SAFETY. I'LL BE ALRIGHT, DON'T WORRY." NERO FALTERS A FEW TIMES, NOT WANTING ME TO LEAVE PROBABLY, BUT HE KNOWS IT'S THE RIGHT THING TO SAY. _**

**_THE RIGHT THING THAT I SHOULD do THOUGH, IS TO STAY HERE WITH HIM. BECAUSE... BECAUSE... HE'S MY BEST FRIEND, MY ONLY FRIEND. _**

**_"NO, NERO..." I STUMBLE, AND MY VOICE QUIVERS. "I-I... JUST NO, I'M NOT LEAVING YOU." THIS TIME I SAY IT MORE BRAVER, KNOWING WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN. _**

**_"MILA PLEA—" MAGNUS HAS A NACK FOR CUTTING PEOPLE OFF DOESN'T HE?_**

**_"SHUT THE HELL UP!" HE HOLLERS TOO LOUDLY, THAT MY EARS RING AFTERWARDS. "ENOUGH! YOU'RE TIMES UP, YOU IGNORED ME, THEREFORE YOU DIE." _**

**_"REMEMBER MILA... I LOVE YOU," NERO WHISPERS IN MY EAR, AND I BLUSH. BUT HE REALIZES WHAT HE JUST SAID, AND COVERS UP, MAKING MY HEART SINK INTO MY STOMACH. "I MEAN AS A FRIEND. I LOVE YOU AS A FRIEND." _**

**_"AWW... MAYBE I'LL LET YOU LIVE." MAGNUS INTERRUPTS US, SAYING THIS IN MOCK SYMPATHY. _**

**_I SNAP BACK MY ATTENTION TO MAGNUS, WITH THE LOADED GUN. HE PRESSES HIS FINGER ON THE TRIGGER, AND SHOOTS. IT'S TOO LATE FOR SAYING MY GOODBYES. _**

**_I DON'T MOVE, I CAN'T, MY EYES ARE JUST TRAINED ON THE BULLET HEADING IN MY DIRECTION. THEN SOMEONE SHOVES ME TO THE HARD PAVEMENT, NERO. _**

**_I LOOK UP, JUST IN TIME TO SEE THE BULLET RACING INTO HIS SIDE. HE SCREAMS IN AGONY, AND PAIN. _**

**_I KEEP MY EYES ON HIM, AND TEARS START SPILLING ONTO MY CHEEKS, THEN SPLASHING ONTO THE GROUND. HE IS JUST A BLURRY SILHOUETTE NOW, CRYING OUT IN PAIN._**

**_NERO MANAGES TO SAY HIS LAST WORDS TO ME, "R-RU-N."_**

**_I NOD IN AGREEMENT, ALL THIS IS MY FAULT. _**

**_I RUN, FAR, FAR AWAY, UNTIL I CAN'T RUN, OR BREATHE. IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I'M RAGING WITH MYSELF NOW. HOW COULD I LET HIM DIE AGAIN? I HAD ONE LAST CHANCE TO CHANGE THIS, AND I COULDN'T EVEN DO THIS. _**

**_MY BODY GIVES IN, AND I COLLAPSE, WITH A THUD, TO THE GROUND. I COVER MY FACE WITH MY HANDS, AND THIS TIME I LET MY EMOTIONS TAKE OVER, THERE'S NOTHING ELSE TO DO. _**

When I open my eyes, I'm... I'm at the river again? I remember now, the bug. It must have caused that, a lucid dream.

I adjust my eyes to see clearer, and then rub them with my hands.

I can see Lorky on the shore, with his feet in the water, he turns around, and sets his eyes on me. He limps over, to where I am, and sits beside me.

"Mila, are you okay?" He says concerned.

I can't say anything, so I say something unintelligible. "You look like him." I croak out.

"What? Who?" He says confused.

I explain to him my dream, and I tell him about my best friend, well used to be. In the end his expression on his face looks pained.

He tangles his arms around my body, and I slide my arms around him.

"What's wrong?" I whisper in his ear.

"Shh." He hushes me. Something IS wrong, and I need to find out.

I let go of him, and stare into his eyes, challenging him, I know he lied.

"You're getting better, huh?" I speak up.

"At what?" He says, he IS oblivious.

"Lying?" I say.

He sighs. "Trust me Mila. You don't want to know."

"But I do." I retort.

He puts his warm hands on my face, and puts his lips on mine. It feels better, all my sadness now, it's gone, for now... I'll let this lie of Lorky's go, just this once though. I'm going to find out what he's hiding, one way, or another.

I kiss him more deeply, moving my mouth against his. My body feels like it's been zapped, because it's coursing with electricity.

We should've already pulled away, I mean, comparing to the other kisses we've had.

But I don't want to leave his soft, comforting, warm, welcoming lips. So I continue kissing him, for a long, long time. He doesn't seem to mind, so I don't mind either.

I really had wished this kiss had lasted longer, but it doesn't, because of Toby.

"So it's true?" Toby says casually.

Lorky, and I both pull back in an instant, out of astonishment.

Why do our kisses ALWAYS have to be interrupted by someone talking?

Lorky's face is turning too many shades of red to count, most likely like my face aswell.

Both of us have no explanation, so we stay in a rather awkward silence.

"Well..." Toby breaks the silence.

"So? Who cares about what Lorcan, and I's relationship status is? It's none of your business anyways." I say with some attitude in my voice. I didn't really think this over, and I realize it was really rude for me to say to Toby.

"Oh, well, uh... Sorry then." He says apologetically. He turns to leave, and I let him, even if it's not the right thing to do. I'm not in the mood for feeling sorry for anyone anyways.

"Are you sure we should sleep here?" Micah asks cautiously.

"Yeah..." Lorky says undoubtedly.

"Is it safe?" Cyra steps in, also worried.

"Yes, trust me, it-" I need to back up Lorky.

"Can't you just trust him? I mean aren't you tired?" I say in annoyance of their doubts.

"Yeah, I guess." Cyra says.

"B-But what if-" Toby starts.

Lorky seems tired of this bickering too, because he bursts.

"What if nothing! Just shut up already! Why can't you trust me?" He yells, sending echoes over the forest.

I don't like when Lorky acts this angry, it actually kind of frightens me.

"O-Okay we trust you." The kind-hearted Cyra responds for everyone.

I sigh in relief that this small argument is over.

I'm leaning against a small rock, with millions of thoughts buzzing around inside my skull.

I gaze up at the swallowing darkness that envelopes me, with just a few shining lights guiding the way - stars -. Then there's the light brighter than any other in the dark, the moon shining with a yellowish tinge to it.

One thought worries me the most though. DID TOBY TELL ANYONE ABOUT OUR KISS? He either kept it to himself, told Cyra, or Micah, or told both of them. Either way, Micah will find out soon enough.

I don't bother getting up to find Toby, and asking him, so I just sit here staring up at the night sky, basking under the moonlight. Until Lorky approaches me quietly.

"Hey." I greet him in a whisper. He gets startled a bit, maybe he thought I hadn't noticed him, or that I was asleep?

"Oh, hey there." He says plainly, he walks over to me, and towers in front of me.

He's still limping from that accident earlier today, I blame myself for it. I should apologize, because I haven't yet, so that's what I do.

"Lorky, I'm sorry," I say then continue, because his face seems confused. "I mean about falling... On you... And both of us getting injured." I speak.

"Why would you apologize?" He says, and I raise an eyebrow. "That was the best thing that ever happened to me." He smirks, and I just roll my eyes.

"Yeah, you almost breaking your back, and breaking your heel?" I say as a joke.

"Fine, if I'm injured so help me." The tips of his soft lips curl into a smile.

He extends his hand out, for me to help him down. I reach for it, and put my other hand on the lower area of his back, then I pull him down, to sit beside me.

He scoffs jokingly, and we both start laughing.

While I'm still laughing, I put my arms around him, and embrace him tightly, not wanting to let go.

Lorky winces, but I ignore it. Eventually he also curls his arms around my body.

"I can't say those three words, because I-I barely know you..." He stutters at saying that he doesn't know me, something's up with him. I'm guessing it's that SECRET that he's hiding from me. "But if I could, I would say it in a heartbeat." He whispers in my face, his warm breath soothing.

"If I said it would you be scared?" I ask, my breath quickening against his chest.

He chuckles quietly, and I can feel his chest move up, and down quickly.

"Maybe..." He says kissing my forehead.

"I'm going to take the chance," I really feel senseless, and have not the slightest clue why I'm doing this. Do I really love him? I have to say something, because I already said that.

My face reddens so much, it would put even a tomato to shame. I can hear Lorky trying to suppress a laugh, but it's kind of futile. I take a deep breath, and then exhale slowly.

"I-I lov—" I'm about to say, but someone cuts me off. I'm thankful for that until I realize who it is.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh! Who is it? I'll TRY to update faster if that pansycake LIFE stops bugging me! X| Anyways don't forget to review! It keeps me writing! THANK YOU SOO MUCH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hellooo again people! Thank You soo soo much for the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, but with all this SCHOOL stuff going on well, you get the point... Okay I need to mention something that ANGEL said, I will call him Lorky just for this chapter, don't worry it's NOT permanent! Anyways READ ON!**

* * *

OSTRACIZE

CHAPTER 5

"Mila, Lorcan? Is that really you?" Oh no, please not him... Micah.

We both unravel our arms that are around each others body, and pull them back to our sides.

I need to come up with something quickly, very fast.

"Umm..." I say unintelligibly to stall the time, looking for something to say.

My brain isn't working right now, it just shuts down, and all I have is a blank mind. I'm so useless at times like these.

"Listen, Micah. Mila has been through a lot, and, well she just needed a hug." Then there's Lorky, who, at times like these finds exactly the right words to say. "B-But we are together..." He trails off at the end of his sentence, and turns his head around, so fast, looking at my face. He must've realized he has done something wrong. Then there's Lorky, who at times like these screws everything up.

I death glare into his eyes, and he backs down, turning his head to face Micah, who right now seems broken.

Both Lorky and Micah stay in silence, until Micah finally says something.

"Well, I'm not offended by any of this so, kiss whenever you want. I'm going to get some sleep, bye." He fake smiles at us, and walks away, leaving both, Lorky, and I alone here.

Great, just great. What will Micah think about us? Wait I know the answer already, he'll hate us, or more logically, he DOES hate us.

"I'm so-" Lorky starts.

"Save it Lorky," I snap annoyed. "Yeah, thank you." I grumble.

"Oh come on, Mil-" Lorky starts.

"Shut it." I rage, and stretch my arm out putting my open hand in front of his face.

"Talk to the hand." Lorky says in a girly voice, which in fact gets me more annoyed.

"Just stop!" I say angrily, I couldn't get any angrier right now, at least I don't think so.

I rise, and TRY to leave, if not for Lorky. He snatches my hand, and holds me there, until I finally give up, and sit back down with him.

We both keep our eyes trained on the forest. It seems more mysterious now, the only thing I can see in the dim moonlight is a few small branches, and brush.

"You know," I start saying softly, not bothering to look at him for a second. "You don't even know the first thing about love!" I continue angrily.

He scoffs. "Yeah, like YOU out of all people know everything about love." He rolls his eyes when he finishes his frustrated sentence.

"Well, apparently more than you. And by the way, I never even said that I know everything about love." I'm so angry with him- No I'm not angry, there is NO word strong enough to describe how I feel about him right now.

"You're so hard to deal with, you do know that?" Both of us turn to look at each other, his eyes should be filled with anger, but their filled with sadness, and then I'm ashamed that I'm filled with rage.

I exhale in a frustrated manner. "I hate-" I have not the slightest clue where I'm going with this. I open my hand, and rub the corner of my eyebrow. "Just leave..." I say.

"Trust me I would, Mila. I would leave if not for my injuries," He raises an eyebrow, and the tip of his lips curve into a slight smile. "You did say you would help me now that I'm injured, didn't you? So help me leave then."

He's trying to act sarcastic, or funny, or whatever you want to call it, to stop the fighting, but what he doesn't realize is that he's just making things worse.

I blow air out of my mouth, and start staring into the dark nothingness of the forest. In the morning you'll be able to see every little branch in there.

Maybe I don't really care about Lorky, do I? Do I even love him? I wasn't brave enough to tell him that. Just because we kissed - I mean that doesn't really mean anything does it? It's just a kiss, or two... Then there's Micah, who most definitely hates me? Or does he like me still? I sigh. All this relationship stuff is like going through hell, and never coming back. Maybe I should just stop with this relationship crap.

My thoughts get abruptly interrupted by a stomach grumble, my own. I entirely forgot about my hunger, I mean after all that's happened today.

I hear a slight chuckle, and remember about Lorky, I can't stay mad at him forever.

I steer my head to look at him, instead of the dark, gloomy forest. I stare into his oh so warm eyes, I could just stay my whole life staring into them, it's as if I'm going to burst into flames, or freeze like the ice whenever I look into them.

He leans in, I'm thinking he might try to kiss me, but I'm completely wrong, "Looks like someone's hungry, don't worry I'll find some food tomorrow." He says, his lips just barely touching mine as he speaks. His breaths feel so warm against my skin, I could never stay angry at him for too long, never.

I inch just a centimeter closer, and my lips press against his. This feels so right even if we haven't apologized yet. Lorky doesn't think so though, because he immediately pulls away.

I glare hard into his eyes, so badly wanting to know what's coursing through his brain at this moment. I'm not upset anymore with him, but I'm sad instead, which aches more. My heart slowly is sinking into my stomach, like someone sinking in quicksand.

Lorky manages an elongated, exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry. I just  
can't-" He sighs quickly once again. "What I'm trying to say is, I haven't forgiven you- No, I mean- Just- Ugh," He's stuttering which makes me try to suppress a smile, I can't though. "Now why are you smiling?" He mutters frustrated. I let out a laugh that I've been trying to hold back.

He glares at me coldly, he's angry, just he's trying to hide his emotions. On the other hand I can never control my emotions, just like right now.

"Lorcan, you know you're so hard to be around at times, especially right now," I grumble angrily. "I'm trying to makeup, and then you're off blabbing about how we didn't even forgive each other, when that's exactly what I was intending. Ugh." I snap. I have no idea why I'm torturing my poor Lorky, not any idea. But he ISN'T my poor Lorky this very moment, he's just acting all bitchy instead.

"Okay first of all I give no shit about what the hell you want to call me, got it? Second of all that's not what I actually meant, just because I said it, doesn't mean I ACTUALLY meant it, okay? Third of all, all you really meant was to kiss me, hmm, tell me I'm wrong." he says in a voice that sounds raged, yet sad at the same time. I hate this distance between us now, it feels like there's a barrier between us, and we can't bypass it.

"You know what Lorcan? Screw you! You're acting like an asshole right now okay, and I hate you. I don't get how-"

"Shut up, Mila." He should immediately take that back, considering that he cut me off.

"Fine, you know? I'm leaving," I say. I rise from where I once sat before, taking a few steps, and do a quick 360 glance around, in search of an area to relax. My exhausted eyes land upon a somewhat arch of branches, on the edge of the obscure woods. I pause before walking over there and mumble some words that, after muttering them shatter my heart to pieces, "Lorcan we-we're through."

"Argh, Mila," He half whispers, half shouts. "Are you really serious?  
W-Why are you saying that, you can't leave. I never want you to leave me, I'm always going be yours, Mila, I don't care how much we argue, I'll always be yours..." His eyes have a look in them, sincerity. I can't help but realize that he REALLY loves me, even if he doesn't say it out loud. I just need a bit of time to get over this.

I don't reply, and head towards the arched branches, on the border of the forest. The branches curve starting from deeper in the ominous shrub, and trees. Then they reach over, about three feet high, and curve back down, a few inches above the ground.

I sidestep to the right, and crawl under the branches. When I'm under, I gaze up, and I notice there's a massive amount of moss dangling from the curving branches.

I position myself to sitting against the starting point of the branches, facing the stream. I close my tired eyes, a hell of a lot of shit happened today, jeez.

Why did this happen to me? Ostracize, the worst thing in life... I sigh. And if Ostracize wasn't bad enough, there's Lorky, who I fought, with. Or should I say broke up with, and I even said that. According to his last SPEECH though, he still wants me, and I still want him too. Then to make things worse, Micah. God screw my life right now.

Sometimes I just wish that this was all over, and when I mean THIS, I mean life. My mind keeps on crawling to, what WOULD happen to me if I died. I mean, if I died where would I go?

God I think this Ostracize thing is getting to me, I'm turning into a psychopath. Maybe I just need some rest, I am sleepy anyway.

I groggily wake up to the sound of rustling behind me. Oh shit. Why can't there ever be a day of Ostracize without monsters, or demons, or beasts, or whatever the hell they're called?

I get to my feet, as fast as my body permits at this time of day. The sun is just above the horizon, inching it's way up, little by little. In retrospect I should've checked how high the branches were, because I whack my head against them.

"Come on! My day just started, and it stinks!" I mutter under my breath.

I hear several, chuckles behind me, then, "Well, your day's gonna get even worse." It's a raspy, worn out voice, it sounds like a voice who hasn't drunken anything in days.

I hear some twigs snapping under shoes, and someone, or something whams me on the back of my head. My eyes fill with black splotches, and I reach my hand to the back of my head. Sharp excruciating pain races through me when I touch my wound. I feel something liquid-ish when I touch it, I honestly think it's blood. Shit.

My vision gets even worse, I drop to the ground, I'm out cold, having not the slightest clue what the hell is going on.

* * *

**A/N: So umm... What did you guys think about THIS chapter!? I know... It was actually pretty boring, I was having Writer's Block for most of the time I wrote this, so it kinda sucks... Anyways still REVIEW! It keeps me writing! Thank You! And don't worry next chapter will DEFINATELY be better, I ACTUALLY started writing it already, and it's going great! Oh, and ONE more thing, part of the next chapter will be in Lorcan's point of view! (YaY!) Anyways... THANK YOU AGAIN! Don't forget to review! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Helloo! It's been a while since I've posted :$ I'm sorryyyy! Anyhow, here's the next chapter at least! I'm working on chapter 7 already so it might be up! Okay before you coninue on to reading, part of the chapter is in Lorcan's POV, hope ya like it! Oh, and by the way, it's my birthday on the 25th! Yay! I just felt the knead to say that! Soo here's the chapter finally! And as I've said before, I'm not doing any grammar, spelling etc. Corrections! :p **

* * *

OSTRACIZE

CHAPTER 6

"Damn it. She's awake Webster." A rough voice sounding like it's coming from beside me says.

My eyes flutter open, and take all my surroundings in. It's just about morning according to the sun, just on the horizon. The air is kind of musty, but smells primarily of cedar.

I'm on the pine, dirt covered ground. Large trees, and shrubs surround the tiny clearing that we're in.

On both sides of me, a guy, and a girl, stand staring at me, holding knives in their hands.

The girl's hair is short, and spiky, auburn color. The boy is a redhead, with buzz cut style hair. It's then when I realize that they both wear the same clothes, and shoes as me. My thoughts get abruptly interrupted by speaking.

"What the hell do you want?" The girl spits out, voice raspy.

So many questions are buzzing through me head. Primarily though, where am I? Who are they? And where IS Webster, or whoever?

I close, my heavy eyelids, just to hear the sound of feet approaching. I open my eyes slowly, and see three looming people above me, one boy, or should I say man, and two women.

The man wears a scowl on his face. He has an uneven shaved face, and his black hair goes up to his shoulders, greasy hair, I note. One girl, has blonde spiky hair, same as the girl with the knife guarding me. The other girl's hair is very light brown, almost blonde, it's styled exactly as the other two girl's. All of them look to be around their mid twenties. It's then when I realize that they're ALL wearing the EXACT same clothes as me, only difference is their clothes are all filthy. Why would they be wearing the same clothes as me?

I try to force my body to sit up, no such luck. My head immediately throbs with unbearable pain, so I crash to the ground, again. I completely forgot about the devilish smack that I got on my head, damn.

"Hey, hey, hey. Come on, chill," The guy standing above me says cooly, but with a tone as if he hasn't consumed anything. "Name's Webster. This is Orbia," he gestures towards the woman with blonde hair. "Tauria," the woman with auburn hair. "Sabra," the girl with light brown-ish, blonde-ish hair. "And last, Quintus." Webster motions to the redhead guarding me.

"Wh-Who are you?" I ask cautiously.

Webster raises an eyebrow, then says, "Jeez, come on! Are you like - deaf, or something?" I frown, and close my eyes, head still aching with unimaginable pain. "I think I should ask that, so I will. Who are you?"

"Why should I even tell you that? Fine, I'll ask you something WORTHY enough to be answered, hopefully. Where am I?" But more questions start to spill out  
of my mouth. "Where is everyone else? Did you kidnap me? Why would someone kidnap me? Why did-"

"Shush, girl!" Webster snarls. "You WILL answer me, ALL of my questions, whether you like it or not..." He nods at Tauria, as if signaling for her to do something.

And hoo-boy was I dead on right. Tauria springs into action by leaping on me, pinning my shoulders down with her knees. She sticks one knife right on my neck, and the other, hovering threateningly, with just a wee bit of space between my face, and the knife.

I assumed my head couldn't sear with more pain than it already was, but I was SO wrong about THAT. It felt just as if it was going to explode, and brain bits would fling everywhere.

A groan escapes me. I can just faintly hear a blur of words, "We... Group... Make it... Ostracize... Survivors... Secrets..." Ugh! I so dearly wish that my head was normal again.

Then, something strikes across my face, causing me to moan loudly. "Answer me you dumb ass!" That yell actually got through to me.

I have no freakin' idea what the hell he was even talking about. "Wha?" I say stupidly, dumbly.

Webster's breathing elevates, and I can still feel the weight of Tauria. "Said... Your... Name..." Those were the only words that got through to me this time.

"Okay, what?" I choke out. "I'm dead serious, what did you say?" Have you ever tried speaking with a headache that makes you feel like shit, and worse? And someone pinning you down, threatening to kill you with, sickening deadly knives? I advise to NOT try this. I legitimately spoke with difficulties.

I snapped back to reality, just realizing that the weight of Tauria, was making it virtually almost impossible to breathe. I sucked in short breaths, and gasped out short breaths, all at the speed of a sloth. My eyes were still closed, but most likely I would have already closed them if I hadn't shut them before.

"Useless piece of shit!" THAT I heard clearly. But I barely got to process it before I got whammed, smack dab on my face. Great... Just, great... Those were my last thoughts, before I blacked out... Again...

I groggily flutter my eyes open, trying to sit up, but after a waste of time trying to, I remember that my spine's injured. Jeez, how stupid am I?

Then a thought crawls into my brain, Mila. Some serious shit went down last night between us, she said we were through, but I know she's lying through her teeth. She NEEDS me, to tell the truth. I think we should clear things up again, I need to go talk to her.

But, umm., how exactly will I get up? Let's see here. You know what, no one's awake, so... It's no use hiding THEM.

Within a few seconds I'm up, and at em'. It's all I can do to not groan with pain, of course I forgot about my heel too. Seriously, I am and idiot!

My brain conjures up some random thought, well not THAT random actually. Why does Mila call me Lorky? Like seriously, it sounds like a puny little kids' name. I need to talk to her about that too... I have no idea in hell why'd I agreed for her to call me that, it's SO an-oy-ing, with a capitol A. I guess I was just 'lovestruck', so I didn't even pay any attention whatsoever to what she was saying. God dammit, I must pay more attention to when she speaks.

Alright, I should go find her. I snatch up her bag that she left, because she was so angry that she forgot. I start walking, well actually LIMPING, to where I saw her head to last night. I saw her walk over near the edge of the woods. After a few seconds I make it to the general area where she went to.

The woods last night were silent, and ominous, swept over with complete darkness. Now though, in the rising sun, it's lively, with natural noises. It smells of cedar, pine, and just that foresty smell, if you know what I mean. I can see a few feet in, all brush, trees, logs, and whatever type of stuff you find in forests.

My eyes fall upon several arched branches, she must've sleep here, there's no other place she could've slept. But the thing is, she ISN'T here, she SHOULD be here, but she isn't. I start getting frantic, heavy breathing, sweat starting to form, body starting to shake. Okay, I need to keep calm, fear makes you think illogically, she probably went into the woods for something.

Until I see something, which COMPLETELY contradicts my theory of keeping calm, and fear. There's a few strands of brown hair, which unmistakably is hers, lying on the floor. That's not all, dark red splotches cover the ground. An oddly light colored medium sized log lay on the floor, it's as if all the bark's been torn off. The worst part about the log? Well, there's a ginormous dark red stain covering most part of it, blood from someone. My best guess is, it's Mila's. Shit, shit, shit!

Without even thinking, I slam my fist into the closest tree, and I keep on punching it, until I actually feel pain. My knuckles are covered in blood, it's trickling down my hand, and onto my arm. Why'd I do that? I'm already hurt as it is.

I put a hand up against my forehead, and rub it. Argh! How could I let this happen to her? Either way I can't just sit here, and do nothing about it, I need to find her.

What to do, what to do? I ponder for a minute, desperately trying to figure out a solution. The only thing I come up with is that I should just go look for her. So that's what I do, cause I have no other option.

I limp, as fast as I can into the woods, which, in fact is a lot slower than walking, obviously. I walk, and walk, and walk, and walk, well actually limp, and limp, and limp, and limp.

I'm fine, until my fear starts to kick in. My heart races, breaths quicken, body shaking, sweat forming, and I start biting the inside of my lip. What if I never find her? What happened to her? But then I remember that fear makes you think illogically, then I remember something else, that seeing all the actual evidence that confirmed that something happened to Mila, just denied that theory.

I sigh, what to do? She could be anywhere! Then I hear something, 'Nothing is as it seems.'

"Hey! Who are you?!" My head snaps back, and forth, trying to find whoever said that. 'You're an idiot... You do know that?'

"Okay, I'm serious! Show yourself!" I yell, my eyes sweeping the area around me. 'You're cl-ue-less.'

The voice is a guy's, but I can't tell where it's coming from. One thing I CAN tell though, is that it's SO annoying! "Where are you? Show yourself, or you're gonna be sorry!" I scream again, annoyed.

The voice scoffs, and then says, 'I can tell you're never gonna figure this out.'

Twigs snap, and I can only assume someone's coming. Oh god, I don't have a knife, both Mila, and I left our knives back at the tree, what with all the commotion of us falling we forgot them, gee, how stupid of us was that?

I'm assuming she has nothing in her bag, other than the essentials, no weapon, so I don't even bother rummaging. All I do is I ready myself to fight.

As the person gets closer, the person speaks, and I can tell by the voice that he's a guy. "Hehe, they don't teach you guys the same, do they?" He coughs a few times loudly, as if he's sick. Then he leaps out of hiding. "You honestly couldn't tell that was me, ol' Jonah?" His voice is rough, and then he coughs a couple more times.

He has an unshaven face, beard just below the neck. I don't know what his hair looks like, and I don't want to know, because he wears a greyish bandana on his head. His clothes are all black, a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He has a crazed look on his face, but I'm guessing that's just how he looks.

Then he continues talking, "Well I guess you couldn't tell very well, could you," Jonah pauses for a short minute then speaks again. "'Cause I was in your head." He cackles manically, and I just stand there, mesmerized. The words he spoke stuck, bouncing off my skull, "'Cause I was in your head." What did that mean?

* * *

**A/N: Oooooohhh! Haha. I loove cliff hangers at the end of chapters! :) So you're gonna have to deal with that! :3 Well, what did you think of Lorcan's POV? Tell me in the reviews! It keeps me writing! :) Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright! I finished the chapter quicker than usual :D My bday's in a day! Sooo umm... THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE SUPPORT, REVIEWS! THANK YOU ANGEL FOR THE REVIEWS ON EVERY CHAPTER! IT SUPPORTS ME A LOT! Anywho, read on!**

* * *

OSTRACIZE

CHAPTER 7

"Where the hell am I? Wait, what?"  
I say, why am I speaking my thoughts out? I squint my eyes open, and look around, only to see blackness.

Someone tsked. "You're speaking you're mind out huh?" Webster emerged from the shadows of darkness, I could only see him partially, it was almost too dark for me to even see.

"Well no duh! Smart one!" I blurted out.  
"What the-?" I started until Webster exploded with rage.

"Just shut up already!" Webster demanded. I was too busy in figuring out why I was saying anything that crossed my mind, that I almost forgot about my living hell problem, my son of hell headache. I don't even know how I could even forget about it. Webster continued speaking, "I just came here to ask you some questions." He made sure to emphasize on the word 'questions'.

"Why? I'm not gonna answer ANY of your stupid questions! Aww man! I wanna just shut up already!" I speak unwillingly.

"On the contrary Mila," He said my name as if it were venom. "You ARE gonna answer my questions."

"Oh yeah? You think so? Well I am not gonna answer any questions. Where's your little possy of moron - heads anyway?" I need to get rid of this poison, or whatever it was, to get my own proper thoughts back.

Webster growled angrily. "Alright I'm just gonna proceed with the questioning. First off-"

"Umm... How are you going to make me answer the questions? Oops! Sorry I interrupted you, by all means, please continue." I say.

"Yes. Thank you," He says, sarcasm oozing from his voice. "Okay. Where's the rest of you?"

"The rest of who?" I ask.

"The rest of you 16 year olds," He says. "Where are they?"

"How should I know? Do you think I know? By the way, how long have I been out?" I say unwillingly.

"Oh god! This is the downside of the toxin," Webster talks, I'm not sure if to himself, or to me. "Alright, you don't know that then. You know your boyfriend? Well, he's a Toriel. You knew that? I am a Toriel too! All of my group never got picked up after the one week 'cause most of us were Toriels. You're group isn't gonna get picked up either, I bet you're a Toriel too. Like me! So you're gonna have to get used to living in the woods, forever. Or until you die."

That last word sent shivers down my spine. "That's... Scary." I manage to say, again not wanting to.

I walk alongside Jonah, obviously keeping my guard up, in case he's planning to attack me. He said he knew where Mila was. I don't trust him. But what else do I got? Zippo.

We walk for a while, till we reach a small clearing.

"Hmm... This is where I saw her last."  
Jonah strokes his chin with his fingers, as if he was thinking. I watch him intently, making sure he doesn't try anything stupid.

WHACK! Ow, ow, ow! I touch the back of my head, feeling liquid running through my fingers. I pull my hand up to my face, and see that there's a deep red splotch on my hand, it's fresh blood.

I zip to face backwards, and find two shadow-ish type things. They're all darkness. Nothing but black. I can figure out a vague shape of a humans, except a shadow version of humans. Let's put it this way, just imagine a human shadow, that moves, walks etc. Except the only thing different is that they're all shadow.

My head is still bleeding, but that's the least of my problems. I got these Shadowkillers - you know what? I'm just gonna call them that, - to take care of.

I KNEW this was a trap all along! Why did I even trust Jonah? I mean, seriously! Note to self: Don't trust people who can talk to you, in your head.

Now, how shall I defeat these bastards? Well since I'm SO great at making snap decisions, why don't I  
just -

'Damn you Lorcan! Come on, just beat em up already.' My best guess, is that it was Jonah who said that... In my mind.

I tried to ignore him but the sad truth was that, he was actually right. Yet ANOTHER note to self: Don't think too much.

I lock my eyes on the Shadowkiller that's on the left. I clench my hands, forming them into fists, then I swing my right arm, doing an uppercut to its chin. Well, actually TRYING to do an uppercut to his chin, frankly without succeeding.

My hand flies straight through its head, causing no damage whatsoever. Then to make matters worse, the Shadowkiller to the right sends a direct punch flying my way, that hits me square in my chest.

My breath leaves me with a loud OOF! I fling backwards as if I was just a teensy pestering fly for them. I land hard on the prickly ground, after flying backwards for about six feet. Yep, there goes my spine...

How am I not beating them? I mean after all, I AM a Toriel. I should be whupping their asses right now.

'You haven't even used your powers yet, Lorcan.' There's Jonah, again, in my head. Again unfortunately he's correct though, I haven't used my powers yet.

The truth is, that my powers aren't fully developed yet. I haven't practiced them, or anything. I should already be a pro at this, but with the non - Toriels around, and the OFFICIALS I have no chance. Yeah, I remember when I was ten... The least I can do now is just try.

I can get myself up easily, just an eagle would do, but anything that would last me more than thirty seconds? Not a chance. Plus, the larger the thing, the harder it gets, and more energy it takes to make it.

EAGLE, I think to myself. Then, sure enough, a large eagle poofs out of nowhere right above me. Its huge claws cling onto my shirt, and pull me up. Once I'm back on my feet it lets go of me, and disappears out of thin air just as fast as it appeared. I groan aloud, I landed on my heel, again!

Now the Shadowkillers sadly, are smart enough to run after me. Okay, I need to figure out what to do, and fast.

Since, as I've said before, I'm smart on thinking on the go, the only thing I could think of, was wings. WINGS, I think.

Nothing happens though. Nothing comes, nothing forms, basically just nothing happens.

'Oh god! You're the stupidest Toriel ever! Your back, the wings.' Oh shut up Jonah.

I check my back even so, and low, and behold there are the wings. I try to feel them, and sure enough I do, they're attached to me. I stretch them out, they look to be approximately eighteen feet out, long. They're the exact replica of the wings of a hawk except they're eighteen feet, and one hundred percent black. The Shadowkillers are somewhat smart enough for stopping in their tracks.

'Lorcan, now fly.' Wait, I can fly?

I flap my wings down, nothing. I flap again, nothing. It's hard, really hard.

'Jump into the air, then fly.' Oh my god just shut up already, Jonah.

I bend my knees, and get ready to spring up. I launch myself into the cool air, and flap my wings, with all my might. I'm above the ground, I'm not touching it, I'm flying! I flap again, repeatedly, rising higher, and higher with every stroke.

The Shadowkillers are not too pleased about this. They chase me, and bounce up, and down trying to get me.

But I knew this was too good to be true, I downstroke, but I plummet down, the ground approaching me quickly.

I groan outloud. "Why does my head hurt a lot? It hurts! You hit me, and now it hurts because of you." I hold my head in both my hands.

"Oh, well if you had just cooperated!" Webster says, irritated.

"But I did! I mean- Oh never mind," I sigh. "This is so stupid, I hate this, I can't even think without blurting random stuff out." I say, upset at them for injecting me with that poison.

"Well, Mila. If you would have just answered my questions none of this would have ever happened." Webster snaps.

"But how would you expect me to understand what you were saying if my head was killing me? To add to that, Tauria was suffocating me!" I respond angrily.

"Okay, just answer this. What do you know about Toriels?" He asks sharply.

"Well, here's a question to answer your question. How much do you think I know about math?" I pause for a moment for him to digest what I just said. "I'm as smart as a tiny piece of dirt on the ground." I laugh manically, it's weird.

He sighs, then continues his questions. "So, Lorcan's your boyfriend right?"

"That's kinda personal actually, and- Aww, Lorcan I miss you!" I complain like a little child.

"Oh god. Listen this isn't another question, this is a request that you WILL do," He stops, and I don't even know why. "We have Lorcan, we captured him. Now to get him back, all you simply have to do is kill... Every single person living here, and then we'll spare your guys's lives. Sound good? Kill every single person, brutally, with your powers. But of course if you're scared to do it, I'll be glad to kill Lorcan, you, and every other bitch living here." He smirks evilly. This doesn't even qualify as a deal, or even a choice!

* * *

**A/N: There you go! I hope it was good! Tell me what you think about it, and about Lorcan being a Toriel/having a special power in the reviews! Again thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up, soon-ish! It might not be up as soon though, cuz my bunny died, and I'm REALLY REALLY sad! :'( Sad enough to cry in the shower for an HOUR! (YEAH I KNOW! I'M SUCH A LOSER...) But anyways thanks for reading, and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! Happy late Haloween! I finally finished chapter 8 yay! Please review guys! Thanks, and read on!**

* * *

OSTRACIZE

CHAPTER 8

I'm gonna die! Those are the only thoughts I have while I fall like a rock towards the ground. I close my eyes, not wanting to see the horror.

Weirdly someone catches me. Who could it be? I snap my eyes open, and see pure black hands. The only explanation I can think of is that the hands belong to the Shadowkillers.

But why would they even care about saving my life? They're evil.

The hands gently turn me upright, and carefully place me on the forest floor. Yes! First time I haven't hurt my heel in the process.

"So, why'd you save my life? I thought you were out to kill me." My mouth says by itself.

"We're not out to get you." One says. Their voice sounds deep, and as if they were speaking in a hushed whisper, kind of like Darth Vader. Let's just say their voice sound evil-ish, if that's even a word.

"Umm... Then?" I ask confused.

"We're supposed to help you, I'm sorry. We thought you were normal, not a Toriel. But, follow us, we know where Mila is." The other one says.

My mind reels. I trusted Jonah, and look what happened, I almost got killed, mother of God! Again though, what choice do I have?

I sigh dramatically. "Well, I guess..."

"Good." Oh no, there's Jonah. He laughs manically, like an mad scientist.

"No!" I shriek.

"You're gonna die, unless you kill everyone." Webster snaps.

I'm dangling above a cliff, screaming inside with fear. "I wish you would just frickin' let me go Webbed-Feet." That's just a nickname I came up with.

Webster was holding me with his bare hands, hovering me over the tremendously scary as hell cliff. Typical, me just dangling there, you know chillin' out. Aha-ha-ha...

"This sucks. Actually, you know what? I'm gonna kill everyone for you, deal?" I ask, lying through my teeth.

He scoffs, and grins lopsidedly. Then, releases, not on the ground where he's standing, but in midair, and I fall, down, and down, and down. I yell as loud as my lungs can manage, scared out of my mind. Falling to my certain death.

"No, j-Just no." I say demandingly.

"Again, I'm sorry Lorcan, but you can wholeheartedly trust me now." Jonah says, I'm not very good at telling whether, or not people are lying, so I just have to stick with what my gut tells me. And my gut was helping with nothing. It was up to me.

I sigh loudly. "Fine."

Jonah grimaces lopsidedly, and pats my shoulder. "Good boy." He says as if I were a dog. Sheesh!

"Let's go." A Shodowkiller says, signaling Jonah, and I to follow.

I give a death glare to Jonah, and speed ahead as fast as my injuries allow.

We walk through the thick shrub, and trees, and some other foresty stuff. Until, we reach a clearing, and I start to wonder whether I should've trusted the Shadowkillers, and Jonah after their attempts at trying to kill me. Is this another ambush? Oh shit, I sure hope not.

"So?" I ask accusingly, my body ready to spring into action if anything.

"I-I don't know. I'm sorry, she was supposed to be here..." One of the Shadowkillers says mournfully, as if it really meant it.

UP, LOOK. Here we go again, Jonah, and his confusing mind, speaking, reading, whatever that was.

But, since he's always been right about everything so far, I just have to look up. And there, falling to her death, was Mila, screaming her head off, I have to do something, and quick!

My hair is whipping violently around my head, I cannot see a thing, but then again, I wouldn't want to either. Wow, barely two days, and I've pretty much fallen to my death- What is it? Two, three times? But I've lived, that's cause of Lorcan though, he's not gonna save me this time, that's for sure. God dammit! How long is this gonna take? I've been falling for ages!

Wait, wouldn't I have thunked on the ground already? What in the effing hell is going on!?

"Fu- You!" I hear someone say high above me. But with the wind roaring, I can only make out those parts of the words. I know what they are though...  
The only person that could've said that is Webster, unless someone is up there with him currently, most likely Webster.

Truthfully I have not the slightest clue if I'm still speaking my mind out. If I'm saying what I'm thinking at this very moment.

I can faintly hear Webster cussing, I don't even know half of what he's saying, I guess I could use more vocab on swear words since I only know about three...

Wait why's he all freaked out anyways? I mean, I'm gonna die, don't freak over it! B-but I'm NOT falling anymore. What. The. Fuc-

"Holy shit!" I holler as loud as my lungs allow, but I bet it's not as loud, thanks to the wind.

I look down, and I'm riding on a- A griffin? Okay, this is getting out of control, did that toxin eff up my mind, or somethin'? In this case though, I hope this IS real, as stupid as that sounds.

The griffin slowly goes around in circles, progressively descending cautiously. I can see four puny little human shaped figures, but I don't know who they are.

We go down slowly, until I can finally make out the faces of the people. There's an old fella, two holy-crap-pure-evilness people's shadows. Just imagine human shapes, but shadow version. Then there's Lorc-

"Whaaahhh!" I scream falling a couple three, four feet. Where'd the griffin go? It's as if it dissolved, and it's ashes flew off with the wind.

And that's when I thud on the pine-leaf-foresty ground. I groan, maybe a tad too loudly. But forget about me, Lorcan's here!

I shakily, enthusiastically, and a bit too quickly spring up, and head for Lorcan. Wait, oh no, no, no, no.

There's a heap of Lorcan on the ground, he's on his knees, slouched over moaning as if in pain. And he's shaking, like he is traumatized, scared by something, or he's freezing to death.

I don't pay any attention to the others, but at a glance, I can see that worried, threatening gleam in the oldie.  
And obviously, I can't tell the expression of the shadows, because they have no face.

Oh no, Lorcan... This is all my fault, if I hadn't gotten all; you're-so-stupid-I'm upset-imma-go-cry-in-a-corner, none of this would've happened.

"It's okay, we'll just get im' back to your little friends, and then one of them is bound to have the healing ability, so-" I hear a voice say behind me, but I interrupt it?

I crawl to my knees, bend forward, and support myself by putting my hands on the ground. "Lorcan! No, this can't happen. I-I just can't live without you..."

"M-Me N-Ne-Neither." Larcan says between shaking fits.

"Lorcan, you're alive! An-And you love me, you love me!" I say, but then I growl because those words weren't intended to slip out of my mouth. "I still hate this..." I grumble.

But Lorcan still wasn't totally better, he was still shaking, and groaning violently, like a blizzard had just past, and he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Mmmm..." I say dreamily, but then I cover my mouth as fast as I said that, this is no time to think like that! Damn me, Lorcan's in trouble, and I'm thinking about him in his boxers. I have issues, seriously! But those were the least of my problems, I had to deal with everything right now!

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Tell me in the reviews! Please review, it keeps me writing! And thank you for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**READ! A/N: THIS STORY WILL BE LOOOONG HIATUS cause I barely have any time to even write it, and school, and my other activities. But anyways I'm really sorry. Continuing, soo... I haven't updated in a long time cause I was blind for idk how long and then my knee got really stiff and painful so yeah... Anyways the next chapters's finished but short. I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

OSTRACIZE

CHAPTER 9

"Micah?" I yell as loud as I can. When he doesn't answer I call for someone else, "Cyra! Toby! It's Mila, I'm here!"  
When I hear no answer, I rush to the riverside. The trickling of water is the only sound I can hear. I glance back, and forth, trying to see any hint of human life. They left, Cyra, Micah, and Toby, they all left without us, couldn't blame them.  
"They're not here..." I say defeated. Now what? All this for nothing! Damn this Ostracize.  
"We'll find them eventually, don't you fret." Says one of the odd shadows.  
"Yeah." Adds the other.  
They both set down Lorcan on the rock that we last- That we- Last fought with each other. It almost brought me to tears, ALMOST. But I'm no sissy.  
"Rest up, we'll be up by four tomorrow morning, we'll catch up to them." That old guy chimes in. He's right, it's safer to stay here for the rest of the day, and night. All of us nod, everyone heading their own ways. I'm the only one who stays with Lorcan, and doesn't move an inch.  
I snatch his hand, and squeeze it, hoping that that little squeeze woke him. Nope. Continuing holding his hand, and ease my head down onto his chest. I hear the pounding of his heart, albeit it's slowness, and the slacked breaths of his, I still have hope that somehow he's going to wake up fine tomorrow.  
Still with his hand in my hands, I lift my head, and gently brush my lips against his. I wrap one arm around his chest, and keep the other holding his hand. My head buzzes when I put my leg around his torso, but that's not the thing that was on my mind. All that mattered right now was that Lorcan made it.

* * *

"MILA..."  
"MMM?"  
"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL."  
"WELL..."  
"SHHH! DON'T RUIN IT."  
LORCAN DRAGGED THE BACK OF HIS HAND DOWN MY CHEEK, MAKING MY CHEEKS FLUSH. HE PLACED HIS LIPS ON MINE, THE WHOLE WORLD SLIPPING AWAY FROM ME.  
HE WAS THE FIRST TO MOVE HIS LIPS AGAINST MINE, AND I FOLLOWED SUIT. HIS TONGUE ASKED FOR DOMINANCE, AND I PARTED MY LIPS FOR IT TO CREEP IN. IT SENT CHILLS DOWN MY SPINE JUST AS BOTH OUR TONGUES TOUCHED. LORCAN GENTLY BIT MY LOWER LIP, MAKING ME GROAN LIGHTLY. I ROUGHLY MOVED MY HANDS THROUGH HIS HAIR, AND HE RAN HIS HANDS ALONG MY SIDES, MAKING ME FLINCH ANYTIME HE GOT NEAR MY CHEST. HE NEVER DID IT, OBVIOUSLY. THIS KISS ENDED AS SOON AS WE WERE NEAR DEATH BECAUSE OF NO AIR.  
WE LIKE LITTLE FISH OUT OF WATER, JUST LOOKING FOR SOMETHING TO BREATHE IN. AS SOON AS WE REGAINED OUR NORMAL STEADY BREATHS, LORCAN WRAPPED HIS ARMS AROUND ME.  
"MILA? ARE YOU READY?"  
"LORCAN..." MY VOICE WAS CAUTIOUS, AND WARNING.  
"I'VE WAITED WAY TOO LONG FOR THIS, THREE WHOLE FU-"  
"MMM... DON'T." I PRESSED A FINGER TO HIS LIPS, SHUSHING HIM.  
"I- MILA, I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!"  
"YOU WON'T, WE'LL DO THIS NOW. I'VE ALMOST LOST YOU MORE THAN A MILLION TIMES ALREADY, AND I DON'T WANT TO WASTE THIS MOMENT." MY LOWER LIP TREMBLED AS I SAID IT IN A SHAKY VOICE.  
LORCAN GAVE ME A GRATIFYING, YET FLIRTATIOUS LOPSIDED SMILE. I FLICKED HIS NOSE, AND HE SCRUNCHED IT UP, GIVING ME AN AMUSED LOOK. IN ONE SWIFT MOVEMENT I PULLED OFF HIS SHIRT.  
I LET OUT A SHAKY SIGH, MAKING HIM GIVE ME A REASSURING LOOK. LORCAN GRASPED MY HANDS IN HIS, AND LED THEM TO HIS UPPER BODY. HE MOVED MY HANDS ALONG HIS SIDES, THEN ONTO HIS ABDOMEN, UP AND DOWN HIS FRONT.  
"YOU LIKE?" MY CHEEKS HEATED UP, AND HE SMIRKED.  
TO TELL THE TRUTH, HE WAS HOT. HE HAD ABS, AND EVERY TIME I FELT THEM, IT MADE MY BODY TINGLE.  
LORCAN MOVED MY HANDS FROM HIS CHEST, AND I PLACED THEM BACK DOWN AT MY SIDES. HE GRABBED THE BOTTOM OF MY SHIRT, AND PULLED IT OVER MY HEAD, MAKING ME WINCE AT THE SUDDEN CHILL.  
IT WAS MY TURN NOW. I HELD THE WAISTBAND OF HIS JEANS, AND CAREFULLY UNBUTTONED THE BUTTON. I PULLED THEM DOWN, AND GOT GREETED WITH SOME DARK BLUE BOXERS, KIND OF LIKE THE ONES THAT HE WAS IN THAT TIME HE SAVED ME...  
WITHOUT KNOWING IT, LORCAN WAS ALREADY STRIPPING ME OF MY PANTS. I PUT MY HANDS ON HIS, AND HELPED HIM PULL THEM DOWN.  
BOTH OUR CLOTHING POOLED AT THE FOOT OF THE BED. I SWUNG MY FOOT, PUSHING THEM OFF OF THE BED. OUR CLOTHING LANDED WITH A THUD, AND I CRINGED, AT THE SOUND.  
LARCAN'S FINGERS TANGLED IN MY HAIR, AS HE PLACED HIS LIPS ON MINE. I MOVED MY HAND THROUGH HIS HAIR, MESSING IT UP. MY OTHER HAND RACING UP, AND DOWN HIS SIDE. I FELT BOTH OF HIS HANDS ON MY BACK, MOVING HORIZONTALLY, WHEN HE STARTED FIDDLING WITH MY STRAP I MOVED INTO HIM. WRAPPING MY LEG OVER HIS HIPS, I COULD JUST FEEL THE ELECTRICITY. AS OUR KISS GREW DEEPER, IT BECAME MORE DESPERATE, AND MY WHOLE BODY WAS JUST ACHING FOR MORE.  
I PULLED AWAY, AND PLACED MY HANDS ON THE WAIST BAND OF HIS BOXERS. I LOOKED UP AT HIM WITH A COCKED EYEBROW, AND HE NODDED SO SURE OF THIS.  
"IT'S ABOUT TIM-" HE STOPPED, AND I LOOKED AT HIM, COMING FACE TO FACE WITH-  
"LORCAN!" I SCREAMED AS LOUD AS MY LUNGS ALLOWED.

* * *

"Lorcan!"  
"Mila?"  
"Are you okay?"  
My eyes snap open at the sound of someone. That old guy. I wipe my forehead with my hand, and feel the fluid of sweat. Wiping my hand on my pants, I prop up on an elbow to face him.  
"I dreamt that- Lorcan, he got- He got stabbed." I respond, and leave out the detail that we were in a heated moment... I hope I'm not flushing, because that would be plain embarrassing.  
"Hey, don't cry, this-"  
"I'm not crying!" But just in case, I brush my hand along my cheek, and realize that I am tearing without even noticing it.  
"Did he- Uh... Die?" The old guy asks.  
"Y- Yeah." That's when I breakdown.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the hiatus thing but I'm really hoping to be able to write soon, but for now I can't... Tell me what you thought about this chapter in the reviews!**


End file.
